Fix A Heart
by Only1Sacha
Summary: Después de creer que su ti Rick y su familia habían muerto, Kira y su padre siguen su camino tratando de sobrevivir, encuentran un trío de hombre que resultarían ser nada buenos para su grupo. Después de un desastre, la familia Grimes se reúne... o al menos parte de ella. Para Daryl, la nueva integrante del grupo es solo una chica tonta y torpe... que sanará su corazón. Daryl/OC
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de TWD me pertenece, son propiedad de Robert Kirkman & amc. Solo me pertenece Kira Grimes & algunos otros personajes salidos de mi imaginación. No cobro por este fic.

* * *

**Introducción:**

El apocalipsis zombi había llegado. Los meses habían pasado, desde que todo había ocurrido, desde el bombardeo a Atlanta, dieciocho meses había trascurrido. Los poco sobrevivientes que quedaban estaban comenzando a perder las esperanzas. Cada vez perdían más miembros de sus grupos, al ser atacados por caminantes, o tal vez asesinados por otros grupos de sobrevivientes, o sólo porque se rendían. Era cada vez más difícil encontrar provisiones y que estuvieran en buen estado. Peor aún, el invierno se estaba acercando y sin provisiones y ropa adecuada para esa estación del año, todo sería más difícil. La supervivencia sería más difícil. Casi imposible.

* * *

**Aclaración**: este fic esta ambientado según la serie, solo que mas adelantado en el tiempo (después del Season 3) Posiblemente aparezcan algunos elementos del cómic. Las sugerencias & comentarios son bienvenidos. Me pueden seguir en Twitter (Only1Sacha). No olviden dejar su review :)


	2. Fotos y Recuerdos

**Capítulo 1 ****_Fotos y Recuerdos_**

_- ¡Vamos papá! -Apuraba una chica de unos quince años a su padre que se había trabado poniéndose una corbata.- ¡Vamos a llegar tarde como siempre! -Le dijo a su hermano, cruzada de brazos, que le sonreía desde el marco de la puerta principal.-_

_- No es mi culpa. Es esta maldita corbata que no se deja amarrar. -Decía mirándose aun en el espejo del salón.-_

_- ¡Pues no te la pongas! -Exclamó la chica, con un dejo de obviedad.-_

_- No seas mala, ayúdalo. -Dijo riendo su hermano al ver la expresión de su hermana.-_

_- Ay... -Se quejó.- Bien. -Se acercó a su papá que la miró divertido. Tomó la corbata en sus pequeñas manos y segundos después, el hombre lucía su corbata negra, muy sonriente.- Ya. ¿Nos podemos ir?_

_- Sí, sí ya. Suban al carro. -Ordenó el hombre.- Harry, ¿cómo te fue en el examen de ayer? No me contaste. -Rompió el silencio después de varios minutos en la carretera.-_

_- Me fue bien. Estoy seguro que salí muy bien. -sonrió.- Le pedí a Katelyn que saliera conmigo... -comentó a su padre que lo miró orgulloso.-_

_- ¿Y qué te dijo?_

_- Qué sí, pero después de los exámenes finales._

_- Eso es una chica inteligente... -dijo la chica, inclinándose un poco hacia al frente entre los asientos.-_

_- ¿Hay algo que quieras comentar hermanita? -le dijo Harry, levantando una ceja. Expectante.-_

_- Ella no piensa distraerse con un 'novio' y fracasar en sus últimos exámenes para entrar a la universidad. Obviamente es una chica inteligente. No quiere distracciones. -rió, provocaba a su hermano mayor.-_

_- Jajaja que chistosita... -entrecerró los ojos mientras hacia una risa falsa.-_

_- No quiero peleas en el carro, ¿entendido? -expresó seriamente el padre de ambos.- Kira, compórtate. Sé que lo estás provocando._

_- Lo siento Oficial. -bajó la mirada.- Lo siento Harry. -después de unos segundos volvió a hablar.- Pero aun así, eso es lo que creo. -rió.-_

_- Kira... -dijo su padre en todo de advertencia.-_

_- Papá déjala, es caso perdido. -se volteó a ver a su hermana para sacarle la lengua de forma burlona.-_

_- Escuchen. -dijo el Oficial, al estacionar el carro.- Se comportan. No los quiero peleando, ¿ok? -la pareja de hermanos asintió.- Vamos. -dijo con un_ _movimiento de cabeza, señalando la casa a la que habían llegado.-_

_- Al fin. -dijo Kira, esbozando una gran sonrisa al salir de la parte trasera del carro.- Yo toco el timbre. -dijo emocionada.-_

_- Hey, pero mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí. -dijo esbozando una sonrisa una mujer castaña, delgada al abrir la puerta.- Cariño, te ves hermosa. -le dijo a Kira, que la abrazo emocionada.-_

_- Gracias. -dijo levantando un poco la cabeza para poder ver la cara de la mujer.- Tú también. ¿Llegamos tarde?_

_- No cariño. -sonrió.- Carl, Rick y Shane, están en el patio trasero. -Kira, asintió y entró disparada a la casa.- ¿Cómo están Carlos, Harry? -dijo la mujer viendo a su cuñado y a su sobrino.-_

_- Bien, gracias Lori. -dijo Carlos, dándole un pequeño abrazo.-_

_- Harry, que grande estás. -comentó riendo cuando el chico la abrazo.-_

_- Mucho baloncesto. -rió.-_

_- Pero pasen... -dijo con un dejo de torpeza.- Rick y Shane, ya empezaron con la barbacoa._

_- ¡Kira! -escuchó que la llamaba la voz de un niño.- ¡Llegaste!_

_- ¡Carl! -corrió a abrazarlo.- Hola Shane. Hola tío Rick. -sonrió mientras se les acercaba con una sonrisa, de la mano de Carl.-_

_- ¿Cómo está mi sobrina favorita? -dijo Rick, abrazándola.-_

_- Soy la única que tienes. -rió.- Pero estoy bien._

_- Hey, pero miren nada más, ahí viene el futuro Sheriff de King County. Cuidado Rick, este chico te va a quitar el puesto. -saludando a Harry._

_- Papá, creo que Shane, va a abandonarte para patrullar con Harry. -dijo Carl._

_- No lo dudo. -replicó Rick, al saludar a su sobrino.- Vas a ser un buen Sheriff._

_- Sí, todos los Grimes lo somos. -vio como Shane, se hacia el ofendido, puesto que él no es un Grimes.- Ah y también tú oficial Walsh._

_- Más te vale. -todos rieron.-_

_- ¿Cómo estás hermano? -le preguntó Rick a Carlos.-_

_- Bien, bien... -pausó, dudoso de comunicarle la noticia a su hermano.- Rick... -este lo miró expectante, sabía que su hermano quería decirle algo.- Me transferirán a Trenton, NJ. Para ser Sheriff allá…_

_- Carlos, ¿te vas a ir? -dijo este escéptico.- Y... ¿qué va a pasar con la familia? ¿Con Kira & Harry?_

_- Se van a quedar dos semanas con su madre, a lo que terminan las clases, después se van conmigo. Kira no está de acuerdo. Y Harry, me pidió que lo dejara terminar la escuela acá. Solo le falta un semestre. Y para la universidad, piensa irse a Trenton. -explicaba con un dejo de tristeza.-_

_- Hermano, sinceramente, estoy feliz por ti, pero... ¿irte a New Jersey? Está muy lejos de Georgia. -continuaron la conversación que estaba siendo escuchada por alguien más._

_- ¡Hora de la foto familiar! -anuncio Lori, sonriente._

_- ¡Espera! -interrumpió Shane.- Carlos, ¿no olvidas algo? -le preguntó al hombre que aún estaba al lado de Rick, para luego señalarle a su hija._

_- ¡Oh, es cierto! ¿Rick, donde esta lo que te encargué?_

_- En el garaje. -rió recordando lo que había allí.- Voy por él. -dijo mientras salía corriendo._

_- ¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Kira, con notoria tristeza en su cara._

_- Ya verás. -dijo Shane._

_- Aquí tienes jovencita. -dijo Rick, entregándole una caja grande rosada con círculos azules._

_- ¿Qué es? -preguntó, acercándose junto con Carl, quien mordía su jugosa hamburguesa._

_- Ábrelo. -dijo Lori._

_- Está pesado. -la colocó en el suelo, dentro de la caja algo se movió, asustándola._

_- ¡Vamos Kira! -apresuró Carl, igual de curioso que ella._

_- Sonríe cariño... -dijo Lori, mientras tomaba fotos del momento._

_- ¡Es un perrito! -gritaron emocionados Carl y Kira al mismo tiempo._

_- Gracias. -le sonrió a los adultos, luego vio a su padre.- Pero... ¿por qué?_

_- Por tus buenas calificaciones... -dijo él, notoriamente mentía._

_- Es porque nos mudaremos, ¿no? -murmuró, Rick se dio cuenta al igual que Carlos._

_- ¿Cómo le vas a poner? -preguntó Shane, quitándole el perrito para verlo de cerca._

_- Bruno.-rió, Shane, le entrego el perrito._

_- Que feo. -se quejó éste._

_- Entonces Shane. -replicó sacándole la lengua._

_- Qué mucho me quieres... -dijo sarcástico.- Mejor déjalo con Bruno. -rió._

_- Bueno, ahora sí. La foto. -dijo Lori, mientras Harry, colocaba la cámara en un trípode para tomar la foto._

_- ¡Sonrían! En 3... 2... -la cámara tomó la foto._

-¡Kira! ¡Kira! ¿Dónde estás? -preguntaba la voz de su hermanita menor, sacándola de sus pensamientos.-

- ¡Layla, aquí! -decía mientras se levantaba del suelo y saludaba a su hermanita mientras guardaba la foto, que se había tomado hacia seis años con su familia, en el bolsillo de su pantalón.- ¿Pasa algo?

- Martin y James, regresaron. Están heridos. -su voz temblaba, y era obvio, era solo una niña de once años, que no se acostumbraba a vivir con caminantes y accidentes como orden del día.- ¿Qué hacías? -le preguntó al verla un poco distraída.-

- Recordando el día en que me regalaron a Bruno. -rió al escuchar a su fiel acompañante ladrar.- Sí, chico a ti. -le hizo cariño a su perro que estaba a su lado.-

- Tu papá te está buscando cómo loco.

- Vamos. -tomó la mano de su hermana y se dirigían al campamento donde sabía que se iba a encontrar a su padre, furioso.


	3. Heridas

**Capítulo 2 ****_Heridas_**

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? -preguntó su padre furioso.- Te he dicho mil veces que no te separes del grupo. -Escuchó suspirar a la chica, pesadamente.-

- Estaba afuera, sentada en el mismo árbol de siempre con Bruno. No pasa nada. –dijo tranquila.

- ¡¿No pasa nada?! -exclamó furioso, pero luego bajó el tono de voz.- Kira, estos tiempos no son buenos. No quiero que te pase nada, ¿ok?

- Papá, sé que estás presionado por ser el líder pero... date un respiro. No puedes hacerlo tú solo.

- No lo hago solo. Harry me ayuda y lo sabes.

- Sí, pero...

- Nada. -dijo alzando un poco la voz.- Sé que el invierno viene y no estamos seguros aquí. Mañana voy a buscar un lugar seguro. No sobreviviremos aquí por mucho tiempo y menos en el invierno.

- Papá ya te dije que...

- Yo te dije que no. No vas a salir de aquí. Ya perdí a Rick, nunca supimos nada de Lori y Carl o Shane. No te voy a perder a ti ni a Harry. ¿Entendido?

- Claro. -con los ojos cristalizados.- Voy a ver qué pasó con James y Martin. -dijo saliendo de la habitación, donde se encontraba su padre, junto a su perro. Respiró hondo.

- Hija... es por tu bien. -dijo antes de verla desaparecer por la puerta.-

- ¿Qué tienen? -preguntó la joven, a la mujer que se encontraba con ellos, al entrar al cuarto donde estaban los dos chicos, cada uno en una cama.-

- Martin, se dislocó el brazo. -escuchaba al chico llorar de dolor.- Y se lastimó el tobillo.

- Uy, creo que no te podrás mover mucho... -le dijo a su amigo, mientras se acercaba a él.- Por lo menos dos semanas. Mínimo. -sabía que el chico odiaba estar quieto.- O tal vez un mes, dependiendo la intensidad... -dijo con pena en su voz.-

- ¿Qué? ¡NO! -histérico se sentó con torpeza en la cama.-

- Déjame ver ese brazo... um... -le agarró el brazo, efectivamente, estaba dislocado. El chico chilló.- A la cuenta de tres ¿ok? -el chico asintió mientras ella se colocaba a su lado y sujetaba su brazo izquierdo.- ¿Listo? -asintió nuevamente, con dolor.- 1... -le haló el brazo con fuerza, sin llegar a la cuenta de tres, colocándolo exitosamente en su lugar, mientras el chico sacaba un grito desde el fondo de sus pulmones.- Ya está.

- ¡Hija de...! -fue lo que el chico dijo cuándo le haló el brazo.-

- De nada. -rodó los ojos.- Y ¿qué tiene James? -acercándose al otro chico.-

- Se rompió la nariz, una bala le rozó el muslo derecho y se quejó que le duele la muñeca.

- Jacqueline, ¿podrías limpiar las heridas de Martin? -mientras tomaba lo necesario para limpiar y suturar a James.-

- Sí, sí claro. -tomó las cosas que Kira, le estaba ofreciendo y se sentó a un lado de Martin.- ¿Le vas a vendar el brazo?

- Sí, cuando termines de limpiarle las heridas y yo termine con James. -dijo sin mirarla ya que estaba sacando los algodones de la nariz de James.- No está tan mal... -le dijo al chico que daba pequeños gemidos de dolor mientras ella le revisaba la nariz.-

- ¿Tú crees? -ella asintió.- Porque duele cómo el infierno... -apretando el puño.-

- ¿Cómo es que terminaste con una bala rozándote la pierna? -preguntó curiosa.-

- Fuimos por provisiones y cuando entramos a una de las casas, adentro ya había un grupo... cinco personas, saqueando el lugar. -cerró los ojos mientras comprimía un grito de dolor al sentir como Kira le halaba la nariz.- Nosotros retrocedimos y nos disculpamos pero para ellos eso no fue suficiente. Nos golpearon y nos sacaron a la calle. Nos iban a matar cuando uno de ellos gritó 'mordedores' y bueno... venía una horda de caminantes directo a nosotros. Ellos comenzaron a dispararles, pero eso no fue suficiente, los caminantes los atacaron y aprovechamos para escapar. Martin, tropezó y rodó por un peñasco pero se mantuvo a salvo. Yo corrí pero uno de los hombres me disparó, perdí el equilibrio y me caí. -volvió a repetir el gesto anterior pero esta vez fue por su mano.-

- Eso explica tu nariz y la muñeca. -vendó su muñeca que solo estaba lastimada.- Necesito que aguantes un poco más de dolor, voy a suturarte. -advirtió limpiando la herida, para luego tomar el equipo de sutura.-

- Bien...

- Lo voy a hacer lo más rápido que pueda. -James, asintió.- Bueno Martin, ahora voy a vendarte el brazo. -le comunicó al chico, después de terminar con James.-

La noche había caído, estaba haciendo frío. Todos estaban muy cayados. La noche era silenciosa, lo que los ponía más a la expectativa ya que todos sabían que cerca de allí había un grupo que los podría matar o tal vez la horda de caminantes podría llegar a ellos. Esa noche Jacqueline, Kira, Harry y John, harían la guardia. Llegó el amanecer y nada extraño había pasado. Con las pocas provisiones que quedaban prepararon el desayuno. Todo estaba racionado. Era urgente conseguir más que comer porque a este paso... morirían pronto. Bajaron de las torres de vigilancia, que habían construido a los dos días de haberse instalado en esa cabaña.

- Carlos, -lo interrumpió Jacqueline.- Harry, Yo y Martin, vamos al lago a ver si podemos pescar algo. -el hombre meditó unos segundos para luego asentir.-

- Tengan cuidado. -se volteó para seguir mirando por la ventana que tenía enfrente.- Dile a Kira que venga, por favor.

- Claro. -la chica, que era de la misma edad que su hija, salió de la habitación.- ¡Kira! -la llamó ya que se había dormido sobre la mesa donde desayunaba.- Dormilona... despierta. -la movió y está un poco espantada se incorporó en su asiento.-

- ¿Qué pasa? -talló sus ojos cafés.-

- Tu papá quiere verte. -dijo halándola para que se pusiera de pie.- Vamos. Muévete. -la empujó en dirección de donde se encontraba su padre.-

- Ya voy... -decía soñolienta mientras avanzaba torpemente.- ¿Papá, pasó algo? -entrando a la habitación donde se encontraba Carlos.-

- Estuve pensando que... tal vez tengas razón. -pausó para mirar a su hija.- Llevamos tres meses aquí y no nos hemos alejado mucho. Tenemos el lago cerca y eso es una ventaja pero... ahora que llegue el invierno, el lugar va a estar más frío. No tenemos casi municiones, no hay provisiones, no tenemos ropa para el invierno... y los caminantes se están acercando cada vez más. -colocó su gruesa mano en su frente, masajeándola, tratando de pensar. Preocupado, mientras su hija solo lo observaba en silencio.- Sé que te dije que no te dejaría salir de aquí pero... necesito que vayas por ropa y comida. Qué veas si encuentras un lugar para poder pasar el invierno. -la chica asintió sorprendida por la repentina decisión de su padre.-

- Claro... -dio unos pasos para acercarse a su lado y colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de su padre que había vuelto la vista al paisaje de la ventana.- Pero ¿porque me estás enviando a mí? Creí que confiabas en Harry o el hijo de John para hacer estás cosas... -él fijó sus ojos negros sobre los de su hija.-

- Ya te dije... tenías razón. John quiere quitarme el liderazgo. -suspiró pesadamente.- Ya no confío en ninguno.

- ¿Ni siquiera en Harry? -él negó con tristeza.- Bien... iré pero yo sola. -él iba a replicarle pero ella no le dio tiempo.- Puedo hacerlo. Confía en mí. Yo siempre regreso y lo sabes. -él sonrió.-

- Lo sé. Y claro que confío en ti, es en esos caminantes en quien no confío. -comentó provocando una carcajada en su hija.- Ten cuidado ¿sí?

- Siempre. -sonrió, se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación.-

Acompañada de Bruno, Kira fue a su habitación, tomó su mochila cruzándola por su pecho. Guardó dos armas y municiones. Tomó dos botellas de agua y las echó. Tomó su libreta, donde escribía todas las observaciones que les hacía a los caminantes. Se dobló y buscó bajo la cama dos mochilas grandes que estaban vacías. Se amarró su cabello castaño en una coleta alta y caminó a la puerta.

- Hija... -la llamó su padre, haciendo que volteara a verlo.- Lleva esto. -poniéndole sobre su cabeza su sombrero de Sheriff.- Quiero que lo traigas sano y salvo.

- Por supuesto Sr. Grimes. -sonrió, ahí fue cuando notó las ojeras que llevaba su padre, la luz del día le iluminaba por completo la cara. Su rostro se veía cansado, abatido.-

- ¿Llevas todo?

- Sí. Llevo las dos mochilas vacías. Agua. Mi arma. Municiones. Mi cuchillo y el machete que está en la pick-up. -Bruno ladró.- Oh sí y a Bruno también. -ambos rieron.- Bueno, me voy. -le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió.-

- Drew, abre la reja. -le ordenó Carlos al niño que jugaba con Layla, mientras Kira subía a la pick-up roja. Este le hizo caso.-

- ¡Adiós Kira! -dijeron ambos niños. Mientras los otros miembros del grupo la observaban salir.-


	4. Hambre, Ayuda & Extraños

**Capítulo 3 ****_Hambre, Ayuda & Extraños_**

- Rick... alguien tiene que ir por alimentos. -comentó una mujer con una bebé en brazos mientras la arrullaba.- Necesitamos leche para Judith y comida para nosotros, aunque la racionemos en porciones más pequeñas... solo nos da para dos días.

- Rick, lo siento mucho pero yo no voy a arriesgar a Maggie otra vez. Casi la pierdo y no quiero volver a sentir eso... -decía el hombre mayor que estaba al lado de la mujer.-

- Pero papá, Carol tiene razón. No hay casi nada para comer y bueno... eso que pasó la otra vez, no tiene por qué volver a pasar. -se unió a la conversación la hija del hombre.-

- Maggie, ya te dije que no.

Rick, parecía distraído. No podía aclarar sus pensamientos con tanto ruido y tantas distracciones. Debía resolverlo rápido, sus dos hijos peligraban y eso no le gustaba. Además, debía proteger a su grupo, a su gente, a su familia por poco más de doce meses. ¿Qué opción podía tomar? Daryl estaba mal por la pérdida de su hermano, Maggie y Glenn, pasaban por el trauma de haber sido secuestrados y torturados. Se alejó un poco para poder escucharse a sí mismo. Aun no confiaba del todo en Michonne, así que no podía confiarle algo tan importante. Carl, era pequeño aún. No podía enviar a Beth, porque era solo una niña y junto a Carol, era quien cuidaba de Judith. Hershel, era un hombre mayor y había perdido una pierna, así que se le hacía difícil movilizarse. La única opción era... abandonar su grupo para ir por comida, sin arriesgar a los demás. Debía ir él sólo. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Daryl se acercó a él y colocó su mano en su hombro, haciéndolo dar un pequeño sobre salto.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó con su habitual voz ronca.-

- Sí, solo trataba de ordenar mis pensamientos. -contestó pesadamente.-

- Oye, yo puedo ir por la leche de Destructora, y puedo ir a cazar. -se ofreció el hombre.-

- No Daryl, es mejor que ya no se sigan exponiendo... yo iré. -dijo firme.-

- ¡¿Ah sí?! -el hombre se paró frente a Rick con los brazos cruzados.- Y si algo te pasa... ¿vas a dejar a tus hijos sin padre? -Rick bajó la mirada, honestamente... no lo había pensado. Ni siquiera lo había considerado como una opción. Esto lo complicaba todo.- Ya perdieron a su madre. -pausó.- Yo solo perdí a mi hermano mayor... estoy bien, el bastardo se lo merecía. Ya no tengo a nadie que perder, además, pensé que ese bastardo se había muerto hace mucho. -rió.- Rick, no hay nadie que se preocupe por mí aquí, yo puedo ir y volver sin problema.

- Te equivocas Daryl, a Carol le dolería perderte al igual que a todos los del grupo.

- ¿Carol? -bufó.- Esa mujer lo único que siente por mí es agradecimiento, gratitud por ser el único que se empeñaba en buscar a Sophia. Eso es todo. Nada más. Y en cuanto los otros, es sólo porque se cazar. -dijo pasando su mano bajo su nariz, era algo característico de él.-

- Daryl, eres más que eso. Eres parte de nosotros. Tú estás en este grupo desde que todo empezó. -pausó.- Nos has salvado a todos, te has arriesgado por todos y nadie duda de ti como miembro de este grupo. Te has ganado tu lugar. -pausó nuevamente.- Y eres mi amigo. Mi mano derecha. -Daryl hizo algo parecido a una sonrisa al escuchar lo que Rick le decía. ¿Era miembro del grupo y nunca se había dado cuenta? ¿En serio lo apreciaban tanto? Si era así, entonces con más razón debía hacer algo por el grupo.-

- Entonces Rick, con más razón debo ir de casería. No tardaré mucho... -comentó mirando a Carol con la bebé en brazos.- Destructora, necesita leche. Y nosotros comida. -Rick, lo miró por unos minutos estaba debatiendo internamente que debía hacer.-

- Bien. -Daryl, sonrió victorioso.- Pero solo tienes un día. Y lleva a alguien contigo. -Daryl bufó incrédulo.-

- Yo voy sólo y punto. -sin darle tiempo a Rick de objetar, tomó su ballesta y unas mochilas vacías y salió de la casa. Subió a su moto y se dirigió al pueblo.-

- Rick ¿a dónde va Daryl? -preguntó preocupada Carol.-

- Por provisiones. -se limitó a decir.-

- ¿Sólo? -cuestionó incrédula.-

- ¡Sí, sólo! -le gritó a la mujer, que lo miró pasmada.- Lo-lo siento Carol.

- Está bien Rick... lo siento. Sé que estás muy abrumado con todo y que eres tu quien lleva toda la carga... -la mujer desvió la mirada al suelo.- Yo puedo ir en el próximo viaje por provisiones...

- No Carol, te necesito aquí con Judith y Carl. -le expresó Rick tomándola de ambos hombros mientras miraba a su pequeña hija.- Eres la única madre que ella conoce y no quiero que te pierda a ti también. -le sonrió.-

- Esta bien Rick... pero si necesitas que te ayude más... sólo avísame ¿quieres? -él asintió.-

No importaba cuanto sol hiciera, el clima seguía frío. Kira, había estacionado su camioneta retirada de la entrada del pequeño pueblo, tomó su vieja patineta, las mochilas vacías, se aseguró su arma -de la cual su padre sólo tenía conocimiento de una- y comenzó a 'rodar' hacia el pueblo con Bruno. Al entrar al pueblo vieron varios caminantes, era obvio que ella sola no podría con ellos. Se escondió detrás de un contenedor de basura, esperó a que el caminante estuviera cerca para que Bruno llamara su atención, después de atraerlo hacia ellos, tomó su cuchillo y se lo clavó en la cabeza. Sus manos temblaban. Estaba asqueada y nerviosa pero era algo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir. Contuvo las ganas de vomitar mientras ella y su perro -quien parecía disfrutar estar restregándose sobre el apestoso caminante- se llenaban de la sangre del caminante. Poco a poco ambos se mezclaron entre ellos. Eran alrededor de quince de esas cosas. No debían llamar la atención, así que ambos caminaron lentamente mientras se introducían a una de las casas más próximas a ellos y que parecía no haber sido saqueada aún. Y estaba en lo correcto. Revisó la alacena, estaba llena. Tomó todo lo que le serian útil. Aprovechó y tomó una lata de comida de perro y se la dio a Bruno. Mientras el perro comía en un plato en la cocina, ella subía las escaleras. Llevaba su revolver al frente, lista por si había algún caminante. Entró a la primera habitación. Parecía una matrimonial. Tomó sabanas y ropa que quizás le servía a su padre o hermano. Salió y entró al otro. Era de un bebé. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta al ver todo revuelto, una foto familiar tirada en el suelo. Era una pareja joven con su pequeño hijo. Por alguna razón, tomó lo que podría ser útil. La fórmula, pañales, aceites, cremas, ropita de colores neutrales. Era una extraña sensación. Salió y vio los otros cuartos, uno era de juegos y el baño. Tomó la mayoría de las cosas que estaban en el baño como: shampoo, jabón, medicinas, cremas para quemaduras, alcohol entre otras cosas. En una gaveta más abajo encontró un pequeño botiquín casi vacío. Metió las cosas que encontró ahí para ahorrar espacio en la mochila. Más la que llevaba con las cosas de bebé. Aún debía pasar por una de las pequeñas tiendas de ropa que había ahí. Cuando estaba por dar el primer paso para bajar la escalera, escuchó el ruido de una moto. Asustada bajó y se asomó por la sala. Era un hombre, estaba cerca. Llevaba una ballesta. Rió porque le pareció gracioso, nunca había visto algo igual. El hombre llevaba una chaqueta negra y en la espalda llevaba un diseño de alas, como un ángel. Lo menos que parecía ese hombre era un ángel. Los caminantes parecían atraídos a él por el ruido que hizo la moto. Él se deshizo de ellos con sus flechas. Era obvio que no quería llamar la atención de más caminantes. Kira sintió que algo la halaba mientras su perro comenzaba a ladrar. Era un caminante. Debía ser el hombre de la foto. Llevaba una camiseta raída por el tiempo o tal vez fue en el ataque. Su cara se caía en pedazos. El olor era fuerte. Asustada le dio un tiro antes de que él le clavara los dientes en el hombro. El caminante calló despaldas. Recordó al hombre que había llegado en la moto. Volteó a ver y él se dirigía a la casa con la ballesta en alto. Kira corrió con Bruno y las mochilas, sin soltar su patineta. Salió por la puerta trasera. Un par de caminantes se acercaban pero por ahora no representaban peligro para ella. Oyó al hombre entrar, corrió hacia la tienda de ropa y se encerró. Vio al hombre revisar cerca de la tienda donde ella estaba. Parecía decepcionado. Maldecía. Por su parte Kira decidió buscar ropa para ella y su hermana. Cuando se dio cuenta el hombre estaba justo frente a la puerta de la tienda. Ella se escondió tras el mostrador junto a Bruno.

- ¡Maldición! -le dio una patada a una lata que había en el suelo haciéndola rodar y hacer ruido en el acto.- ¿Qué en este maldito pueblo no hay nada para bebés? -se notaba la desesperación y enojo en su voz. Kira se levantó un poco y pudo ver un poco más cerca su cara, su vena del cuello se sobre salía, gritaba y atacaba a los caminantes sin importarle nada. Deseaba salir de su escondite y ayudarlo pero no sabía que podría hacerle así que esperó. Vio como el hombre limpiaba una lagrima de su rostro, tal vez era de coraje. Él comenzó a acercarse a la tienda cuando Bruno ladró nuevamente.-

- Bruno, necesito que te calles. -pensó por un segundo.- Cuando él entre, te sales corriendo a lo que yo salgo por la otra puerta ¿ok? -el perro dio otro ladrido pero más agradable al oído.- Te espero en la camioneta. -se asomó nuevamente.- ¡Ahora!

Justo cuando Daryl, abría la puerta, el perro salió disparado haciéndolo retroceder. Él maldijo por el susto y salió de la tienda. Kira por su parte hacía lo mismo. Se topó con un trío de caminantes. Caminó hasta alejarse de ellos. Cuidadosamente se asomó a ver al hombre, que maldiciendo al perro, entró a la tienda. Con cuidado se acercó a la moto del hombre y dejó la mochila con las cosas de bebé y algunas botellas de agua. Sin querer se cortó con su propio cuchillo que se enredó en su mano, no fue nada grave, pero sangraba. Subió a la patineta y comenzó a alejarse cuando un caminante distinguió el olor a sangre fresca en ella. Por suerte solo era el trío con el que se había encontrado antes. Les disparó llamando la atención del hombre que salió de inmediato. Daryl solo vio correr a una chica, con dos mochilas llenas, sobre una patineta. Llevaba un sombrero de Sheriff y lo reconocía porque Carl aun llevaba el de Rick. Ella se alejaba, cuando decidió seguirla se fijó en la mochila que estaba en su moto. Sonrió al ver lo que contenía.


	5. La Chica Sheriff del Perro y la Patineta

**Capítulo 4 ****_La chica Sheriff del perro y la patineta_**

- ¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? -cuestionó Rick preocupado mientras caminaba de un lado al otro.-

- Claro que sé lo que digo. Yo lo vi. Era una chica, joven. Llevaba un sombrero de Sheriff, así como el de Carl. Y estoy seguro que aquel maldito perro iba con ella.

- Daryl, te pudo haber matado... -comentó Carol, era casi como si sus palabras hubiesen salido sin permiso de su boca.-

- No mujer. -rodó los ojos.- Ella me dejó esto. -dijo levantando la mochila de bebé que Kira le había dejado.- Y si me hubiese querido matar lo hubiese hecho desde que me vio llegar.

- Bueno Daryl, creo que tu chica Sheriff del perro y la patineta, será un misterio. -comentó Glenn.-

- No es mi chica. -bufó molesto.-

- Oye, no me refería a lo que estás pensando. -rió al ver la expresión de Daryl.- Me refiero a que es tu chica porque tú la viste. Y ella te ayudó técnicamente y más siendo un extraño.

- Como sea. -rodó los ojos.- Con lo que traje... ¿para cuánto tiempo da?

- Racionándolo... cuatro días más. -respondió Carol.-

- Bien. -asintió Daryl, se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa hacia su moto.- ¡Rayos perdí la mayoría de mis flechas! -expresó mirando su ballesta.- Y todo por culpa de esa bruta que atrajo a los caminantes con los disparos.

- Parece que alguien te atrajo cazador. -se burló Maggie que caminaba junto a Glenn.- 'La chica Sheriff' de Daryl. Suena lindo ¿no? -miró a Glenn que reía sin parar.-

- Sí, creo que la chica lo impresionó.

Daryl soltó una maldición hacia las burlas de sus compañeros y subió a la moto.

- ¿A dónde vas? -preguntó seria Maggie.-

- A cazar. -se limitó a decir el hombre antes de arrancar la moto.-

A una hora y media de camino, a sesenta y cinco millas por hora, Kira se dirigía a su campamento. Al llegar notó el ambiente algo tenso. Bajó de la camioneta, tomó las mochilas, se ajustó el sombrero y entró a la cabaña. Martin y James, estaban tirados en el sofá conversando a gusto con Jacqueline. John, escuchaba la conversación desde lejos mientras afilaba su cuchillo. Margaret, una señora mayor, estaba en la pequeña cocina, tal vez preparando la cena. Serena y Lilly, un par de hermanas, estaban con Margaret. Layla y Drew, estaban en uno de los cuartos jugando. Paul, Kevin y Adam, estaban afuera haciendo guardia. Aun así, notó las miradas que le echaban. Sin intercambiar palabra con nadie se adentró en la cocina donde las jóvenes hermanas le sonrieron mientras la mujer movía algo en una hoya.

- ¿Encontraste algo bueno? -preguntó Serena, la mayor de las dos.-

- Sí, bastante comida enlatada. Algunas especias y traje algo de agua. -levantando al conejo en el aire.- Y esto. –sonrieron.

- Muñeca, ¿no trajiste líquido real? -gritó James desde la sala.-

- ¿A qué se refiere liquido real? -preguntó Lilly, inocente.-

- A cerveza, whisky, ron... niña alcohol. ¿Qué nunca has bebido? -dijo él entrando por la puerta un tanto cojo, haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara.-

- Yo no traigo esas porquerías. -contestó finalmente Kira muy seria.-

- Lastima muñeca. -hizo pucheros.- Hubiésemos hecho una pequeña fiestecita contigo, ¿verdad Martin? -el chico la miró apenado y no dijo nada, por lo que James volvió a preguntar.- ¿Verdad Martin?

- James, compórtate con la hija del 'líder'. -le regañó John.-

- Bien, bien... como quieras. -rodó los ojos y volvió a la sala.-

- Que incomodo... -comentó Lilly.-

- Linda, ¿trajiste algo más? -cambió el tema Margaret.-

- Algunas cosas para el botiquín, sabanas, y algo de ropa para Layla y debe haber algo que les sirva a ustedes. -les sonrió.- También traje, jabón, shampoo y... cosas que nosotras podemos utilizar. -rieron.-

- Gracias, nos va a hacer falta. -comentó Serena, tomando la mochila con la ropa.- Vamos a ver que hay aquí. -tomó a su hermana de la mano.- ¿Vienes Kira?

- Sí, pero primero le dejo esto aquí a Margaret. -dijo señalando el interior de la mochila con provisiones.-

- Bien... te esperamos allí entonces. -salió de la cocina con Lilly.-

- ¿Estás bien? Pareces distraída. -le dijo Margaret.-

- Estoy bien. -le sonrió mientras colocaba las cosas sobre la mesa.- Casi me comen unos caminantes, es solo el susto.

- Pues... ve y date un buen baño y así te relajas a lo que está la cena.

Kira salió de la cocina arrastrando los pies, algo que llamó la atención de los tres jóvenes que estaban en el sofá. Hicieron comentarios, a excepción de Martin, que ella solo ignoró, siguió caminando para encontrarse a las hermanas Serena y Lilly, sentadas en la cama teniendo una conversación agradable con Harry, Layla y Drew. Al entrar les sonrió.

- ¿Cómo te fue? -habló Harry.- Te ves fatal.

- Así justamente me siento. -rió.-

- Kira... -dijo su hermano tomándole la mano.- Estás sangrando.

- Lo sé... fue un accidente. Con el cuchillo. -dijo encogida de hombros tratando de explicar.-

- ¿Te trajo problemas con los caminantes?

- Al final. Cuando ya estaba por salir del pueblo... -Harry abrió la boca para regañarla pero ella se le adelantó.- Solo eran tres y me deshice rápido y fácil de ellos. Estoy bien, es lo que cuenta. -le dio unas palmaditas a su hermano y tomó la mochila.- Bueno... esto es para ti. -le lanzó unas prendas de ropa a su hermanita, la cual agradeció.- Drew... no traje nada para ti pero creo que esto te servirá. -lanzándole unas camisetas que ni a su hermano ni a su padre le servirían. -el chico asintió tomándolas y se las empezó a probar.- Harry, esto es tuyo. -volvió a lanzar ropa.- Chicas... las sabanas son para nosotras. -rió.- Y pueden tomar lo que quieran de aquí. -derramando el resto del contenido de la mochila sobre la cama.- Yo me llevo esto... -tomando una camiseta de manguillos, unos vaqueros y ropa interior.- Me voy a bañar... -se despidió haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza mientras sujetaba el sombrero que aun llevaba.- Mañana volveré para buscar más ropa. –miró a Drew y él asintió.

- Cuando salgas, yo te reviso la herida. -se ofreció Serena que miraba la ropa sobre la cama.-

- Gracias.

- Báñate bien... -se burló Harry.- Pareces caminante.

Kira solo rodó los ojos y salió de la habitación encontrándose con su padre.

- Te dije que volvería. -sonrió mientras le colocaba en sombrero a su padre.-

- Lo sé. -sonrió este, acomodándose el sombrero.- ¡Dios Kira! Tu mano está sangrando.

- Sí, fue un accidente, después te cuento. -le guiñó un ojo y entró al baño.-

Después de desnudarse, entró a la bañera. Dejó correr el agua caliente por su cuerpo, mientras veía como la sangre de su mano corría junto con la sangre de los caminantes. Frotó cada parte de su cuerpo quedando completamente limpia de sangre, sucio o sudor. Lavó su cabello castaño. Se secó y se colocó la ropa limpia. Salió del baño, Serena curó su herida. Cenó con los demás. A lo lejos vio a su padre discutir con John. Todo le parecía raro, así que se fue a dormir, o al menos eso intentó. Todas dormían así que decidió salir a caminar, avisándole a los que esa noche harían guardia, que eran Harry, Serena y James. Salió sin problemas, llevaba alrededor de una hora y media, se había alejado, distraída, caminando cuando un ruido la sorprendió. Parecían ser caminantes. Iba a pegar un grito de susto cuando alguien le cubrió la boca.

- Tranquila. No grites. -dijo una voz ronca perteneciente a la persona que le cubría la boca.- ¿No vas a gritar? -la chica negó con la cabeza.- Bien... -dijo soltándola.- Hay caminantes por todos lados. –dijo en un susurro, era obvio.

- ¡Rayos! -dijo ella en voz baja.- No traje mis armas... -se lamentó.-

- ¿Sales al bosque y no llevas armas? -preguntó irónico.-

- Salí al bosque a caminar no a enfrentarme a caminantes... -le dijo molesta, él bufó. Volteó a verlo y notó sus ojos azules. Y ahora que lo veía... era el hombre de la moto.-

- Creo que por si no te habías dado cuenta, el mundo se fue a la mierda. No hay tiempo de caminatas nocturnas y menos con tantos caminantes por todos lados. –pausó, ella le hizo una mueca. Caminaron cerca de unos arbustos, el silencio los cubría… a excepción del ruido que hacían los caminantes, así que decidió preguntar.- ¿Te quedas cerca? -preguntó retrocediendo unos pasos mientras miraba su alrededor.-

- No te importa. -volvió a verlo a los ojos.-

- ¿Quieres regresar con vida? -se limitó a decir.-

- Sí. -pausó mientras miraba su alrededor.- Está cerca...

- ¿Qué cosa? -haciéndose el desentendido.-

- Mi campamento. -cruzada de brazos respondió.-

- Toma. -dijo pasándole su cuchillo.- Son solo cinco... no hay que llamar la atención de más caminantes.

- Hay que llegar a la carretera. Sería más seguro. Hay gente vigilando, haciendo guardia. -pensó un momento.- Pero no debes dejar que te vean... -comentó preocupada.-

Desvió la mirada por unos segundos hacia ella, tenía los ojos cafés, su cabello castaño le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros. Se veía cansada, demacrada. Observó cómo sujetaba el cuchillo, llevaba su mano vendada y sangraba.

- ¿Estás bien? -señalándole la mano.-

- ¿Qué? -vio a lo que se refería.- Oh, sí. Creo que apreté demasiado el cuchillo... -dijo apenada.- ¡Rayos!

- ¡Maldición! -maldijo al ver como los caminantes eran atraídos por ruidos de disparos y se dirigían a ellos.- ¿Sabes cómo usar un cuchillo, verdad?

- Hay más mordedores... -dijo ignorándolo.- Olvide que traía mi cuchillo. -rió por lo tonta que había sido.- Cuando salgamos a la carretera, te lo devuelvo. -él solo rodó los ojos y asintió.-

Cada vez eran más y más caminantes. Los estaban rodeando. Estaban perdidos. Seguramente serían presa fácil para los caminantes.


	6. Cuchillo de Caza

**Capítulo 5 ****_Cuchillo de Caza_**

Daryl se deshizo de un par de caminantes que se estaban acercando a ellos, se acercó y tomó las flechas que había incrustado en sus cráneos. No se dio cuenta que un caminante iba tras él y al darse la vuelta no le dio tiempo de reaccionar. El caminante se le abalanzó encima y lo tiró al suelo. Era horrible aun cuando solo lo alumbraba un poco de luz de luna. Su olor era repugnante. Se caía a pedazos. Daryl, luchaba contra él. El caminante estuvo a punto de clavarle los dientes a Daryl, de no ser por la chica que le introdujo ambos cuchillos en la cabeza al caminante.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? -preguntó molesto.-

- De nada. -respondió ella.- Ya estamos cerca de la carretera. -comenzó a alejarse de Daryl, mientras caminaba un par de metros adelante.-

- Bien. -mientras la veía caminar, dedujo que tal vez tenía entre diecinueve a veintitrés años. La observó detenidamente, ya sabía quién era. Su figura era idéntica a la chica que había visto en el pueblo. Debía ser ella. Sonrió para sí mismo de solo pensar que ya la había visto de cerca.-

- ¡Ya veo la carretera! -exclamó contenta. De pronto alguien la sorprendió por atrás y cubrió su boca con una mano mientras con la otra la sujetaba de la cintura.-

- Tranquila tonta, soy yo. -dijo la voz de un hombre.-

- ¡Harry! -se volteó a abrazarlo, cuando vio que Daryl se acercaba le hizo señas para que se fuera, se alejara de allí. Inaudiblemente le agradeció. Él asintió y se fue.-

- Nos tenías preocupados. Con tantos caminantes cerca... creí que... -no pudo seguir hablando.-

- Estoy bien. No me pasó nada. Pero creo que me lastimé la herida de la mano. -mostrándole la mano vendada.-

- Volvamos al campamento. -ordenó.- ¿Y ese cuchillo de caza? -preguntó cuándo iba a tomarle la mano y vio que en ambas llevaba un cuchillo.-

- Lo encontré. -se limitó a decir. Antes de que Harry pudiese replicarle, escucharon esos gemidos guturales a sus espaldas.- ¡Hay que correr!

Ambos emprendieron una carrera por la carretera, mientras los que estaban en las torres de vigilancia disparaban a los caminantes que estaban más próximos a ellos. Abrieron la reja que los separaría de los caminantes, entraron y se apresuraron a cerrarla. A Kira, le esperaba una gran 'charla' con su padre.

- ¿Qué paso? -se apresuró Carol a recibir a Daryl.- ¿Por qué estás lleno de sangre? -lo tomó del brazo al ver que este no respondía.-

- ¡Suéltame mujer! -zafó su brazo del agarre de Carol.-

- Maggie y Glenn dijeron que ibas a cazar. -comentó Rick al verlo entrar a la sala.- ¿Qué te pasó? -curioseó al verlo lleno de sangre.-

- Unos malditos caminantes. -molesto se tiró en el sofá vacío.-

- Pasó algo más, ¿no es así? -Carol, estaba intrigada. Debía saber.-

- Fui a cazar, pero no encontré nada. -pausó y miró a Rick.- Solo a la chica del pueblo.

- ¿La que te dejó las cosas para Judith? -escéptico preguntó Rick.-

- Sí.

- ¿Cómo sabes que era ella? -se metió Hershel en la conversación.- ¿Te dijo algo?

- ¿Tiene un grupo? -esta vez fue Carol.- ¿Están cerca?

- Era ella porque la reconocí. -o más bien reconoció su trasero.- Debe tener entre diecinueve a veintitrés años máximo. Estaba sola en el bosque. Nos rodearon unos caminantes y... ¡Maldición! -todos voltearon a verlo intrigados.- ¡La estúpida se quedó con mi cuchillo! -parecía decírselo a si mismo.-

- Daryl... -le iba a regañar Rick.-

- Me salvó. Un maldito caminante me sorprendió, saliendo de la nada y ella lo mató... ¡Con mi maldito cuchillo! -estaba molesto.- Luego caminamos hacia la carretera y parece que su novio la encontró y se fueron.

- ¿Te dejó solo? -preguntó Carol.-

- No, bueno... ella me advirtió que no dejara que los de su grupo me vieran. Y cuando su novio la abrazó me hizo señas para que me alejara. -explicó.-

- ¿Cómo sabes que era su novio? -preguntó Glenn, y este le dedicó una mirada asesina.- Bueno... ¿y al menos sabes su nombre?

- No. Ni su nombre, ni cuántos son, nada. No hubo intercambio de información.

- Por eso nunca va a salir con nadie. -bromeó Maggie.-

- Cállate. -le dijo Daryl con una mirada asesina.- Tú qué sabes...

- ¿Llevaba el sombrero de Sheriff? -preguntó Rick, que había permanecido callado.-

- No, no lo llevaba. Y por su edad, dudo que ella sea Sheriff.

- Pensé lo mismo. -comentó Rick, de acuerdo con su compañero.- Entonces debe haber alguien que sí lo sea.

- ¿Piensas acercárteles? -preguntó Hershel preocupado.-

- No lo sé...

- Ella me advirtió que no me acercara. -les recordó Daryl.-

Pasaron los días, en el campamento de Carlos Grimes todo iba empeorando. Los caminantes aparecían con más frecuencia. Las tensiones aumentaban. John se quería imponer, quitarle el liderazgo a Carlos.

- ¿A dónde vas? -preguntó Harry a su hermana.-

- Lejos de aquí. Tenlo por seguro. -contestó ella molesta tomando sus pertenencias.- ¡Bruno, nos vamos! -llamó al perro que llegó a su lado.-

- No puedes irte... -la haló del brazo.-

- ¿Por qué no? Según todos aquí, yo no sirvo para nada. -enfatizó la última palabra.- Les estoy quitando un peso de encima... ¿no?

- No digas eso hermana... -esta se volteó ignorándolo completamente y subió a la camioneta.- ¡NO te vayas!

- Mírame... -dijo encendiendo el motor de la camioneta y poniéndose en marcha.-

- ¡Kira! -gritó Serena mientras hacía una visera con su mano.- ¿A dónde va tu hermana?

- No lo sé, ella... se fue. No va a volver.

- Pero... ¡¿Por qué?! -exaltada.-

- Discutió con papá y luego con Jacqueline y los idiotas de James y Martin. -hizo una mueca.-

La observaron alejarse. Antes de tomar cualquier decisión Kira, optó por ir nuevamente al pueblo y tomar cosas para su viaje sin rumbo. El pueblo se veía vacío, no había señales de caminantes cerca. Decidió tomar gasolina de carros que habían varados. Y luego fue a un colmado por comida.

- ¿Habían visto esta camioneta antes? -preguntó Glenn viendo al interior de esta.-

- No. -respondió Maggie.- En ninguna de las veces anteriores que hemos venido.

- Significa que hay alguien cerca... debe ser solo una persona. -imitando la acción de Glenn.-

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -curioseo Maggie.-

- Niña, no ves que solo hay una bolsa de dormir. Una tienda. Y cosas personales que solo daría abasto para una sola persona.

- Y es una mujer. -dijeron Glenn y Daryl a la vez.-

- ¿Por qué están tan seguros?

- Mira el desastre que hay aquí adentro. Un hombre siempre tiene su carro limpio. -observó Glenn.-

- Es el fin del mundo todos cambian. -dijo Maggie a la defensiva.-

- Ya veremos. -comentó Daryl con la ballesta en alto.-

Estaba muy distraída tomando cosas de los estantes cuando Bruno ladró. Sintió una mirada sobre su nuca, apretó la empuñadura del cuchillo de Daryl y volteó, el cuchillo quedó justo en el cuello del chico asiático. Este la miró horrorizado mientras una chica de cabello castaño corto, salió entre los estantes apuntándole a Kira con una escopeta.

- Baja el cuchillo. -ordenó la chica.-

- Cuando él baje el revólver y tú la escopeta. -dijo seria desviando la mirada hacia la asustada cara de Glenn.-

- Glenn, no. -dijo Maggie al ver que el bajaba el arma.-

- Escuchen, yo solo vine por provisiones. No tengo ganas de enfrentarme a nadie ¿bien? -miró a Maggie.-

- Maggie, baja la escopeta. -sugirió Glenn.-

- No hasta que ella te quite ese cuchillo de la garganta. -objetó.-

- Hasta que bajes la escopeta. -reclamó Kira.-

- ¿Qué...? -entró Daryl, llamando la atención de Kira.-

- ¿Tú? -preguntó sorprendida.-

- ¿Se conocen? -curioseó Maggie, sin dejar de apuntarle a Kira.-

- Bajen sus armas. -ordenó Daryl, ambas obedecieron.- Y tú... devuélveme mi cuchillo de caza. Nunca lo devolviste. -la miró molesto.-

- Pensaba devolverlo, pero no me dejaste tu dirección o número de teléfono. -dio unos pasos hacia Daryl, Bruno gruñó.-

- Que tú saco de pulgas no intente nada estúpido. -advirtió Daryl.-

- No lo hará a menos que yo se lo ordene. -entregándole el cuchillo.-

- Espera... ¿eres la chica Sheriff de Daryl? -preguntó Glenn cruzado de brazos, divertido. Más tranquilo.

- ¿Disculpa? -lo miró Kira confundida.-

- Nada. Él no dijo nada. -asesinó a Glenn con la mirada.-

- Lamento haberte apuntado... Soy Glenn, por cierto. -le ofreció su mano al presentarse.-

- Glenn, -estrechó su mano.- Entonces... lamento haberte puesto ese feo cuchillo de caza en el cuello. -le echó una mirada a Daryl que bufó.- Me llamo Kira.

- ¿Eres Sheriff? -preguntó Glenn.-

- No. -se limitó a decir mientras volvía por sus mochilas llenas de comida y otras cosas.-

- Entonces... el sombrero que llevabas... -comenzó Maggie.-

- Veo que su amigo les habló de mí. -rió por lo estúpido que sonaba eso, Glenn pilló la broma, pero aun así continuó. Escuchó a Daryl bufar.- Es de mi padre. Era Sheriff en Trenton, New Jersey.

- Una chica de Jersey... ¿Qué hace una chica de Jersey por estos lares? -preguntó Daryl bebiendo de una botella de whisky.-

- ¿Es un interrogatorio o qué? -Maggie y Glenn miraron a Daryl.-

- Solo curiosidad.

- La curiosidad mató al gato, dicen por ahí... -hizo una mueca, mientras le hacía señas a su perro para que la siguiera a la puerta.

- ¿Estás sola? -preguntó Maggie. Kira se detuvo en seco y volteó.

- No es de su incumbencia. Yo no les he preguntado nada a ustedes. Déjenme en paz ¿sí?

Kira salió de la tienda con Bruno, seguido de Glenn y Maggie. Daryl, al verse solo los siguió de mala gana.

- Soy Maggie y el de la ballesta es Daryl.

- No me interesa... -tirando ambas mochilas en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Maggie la fulminó con la mirada.

- _¡Kira! ¡Kira! ¿Me escuchas? Tenemos problemas. ¡Hay mordedores por todos lados! ¡Kira! Responde..._ -se escucharon ruidos de disparos, personas gritando y las voces de Drew y Layla, por el walkie-talkie.- _¡Maldición Kira, responde, ayúdanos! _-esta vez era la voz de Serena.-

Como loca buscaba el walkie-talkie por todos lados y no aparecía, hasta que abrió la guantera y ahí estaba. Daryl, la miraba inexpresivo. Glenn y Maggie, estaban asustados.


	7. Desacuerdos

**Capítulo 6 ****_Desacuerdos_**

- ¡Layla! ¡Drew! ¡Serena! ¡Alguien! Contesten maldición... -exclamaba entre lágrimas, mientras trataba de comunicarse por el walkie-talkie.- ¡Rayos!

- Debemos ir con ella... -dijo Glenn a los demás.-

- No es nuestro problema. -objetó Maggie, molesta por la acción de la chica.

- Maggie, tiene razón. No podemos arriesgarnos por una desconocida.

- Hay que ayudarla, su campamento está siendo atacado... ¿qué tal si fuese el nuestro?

- Glenn, no. -dijo Maggie.- No sabemos si ella nos ayudaría…

- Y si tu padre estuviese en peligro...

- No metas a mi padre en esto... no sabemos nada de ella.

- Daryl, ella te salvó... -dijo tratando de entrarlo en razón.-

- Y se llevó mi cuchillo. -observó de mala gana.-

Estaban tan metidos en su conversación, que nunca se dieron cuenta cuando la chica se había puesto en marcha. Glenn, rendido, entró a la tienda por las cosas que iban a buscar. No hablaron en todo el camino de regreso, ni siquiera cuando estaban recogiendo suministros. Al llegar a la casa donde se quedaban, molesto se apartó de todos mientras Maggie y Daryl, les explicaban a Rick y los demás lo que había pasado. Rick tomó algunas armas y junto a Daryl, salieron en busca de sobrevivientes.

Al llegar los caminantes, se habían dispersado. Solo quedaban muy pocos en la entrada de la cabaña. Estaba anocheciendo muy rápido y hacía demasiado frío. Bajó rápidamente de la camioneta dejando adentro a Bruno. Comenzó a gritar los nombres de sus seres queridos. Nadie contestaba. Habían demasiados caminantes en el suelo, y vio los cuerpos inertes de Paul, Margaret y Adam en la entrada. Con el silenciador puesto en su arma, disparó en las cabezas del trío. Entró a la cabaña donde vio el cuerpo destrozado de Jacqueline, con un caminante encima. También le disparó. Miró por los alrededores y no vio a nadie más. Se acercó a la puerta del cuarto donde dormían las chicas y... la puerta tenía el seguro puesto. Llamó para que quien estuviese allí abriera pero nadie lo hacía, solo escuchaba unos sollozos. Sacó su cuchillo y lo pasó por la orilla de la puerta, forzándolo un poco logró abrir la puerta. Ahí estaba Serena, llorando sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Lilly. Serena se dio la vuelta y al ver a Kira, comenzó a llorar con más fuerza al tratar de explicar que había pasado.

- Tranquila. -tomó la cara de Serena en sus manos para que esta la mirara.- ¿Queda alguien más con vida? -preguntó obligando a cada palabra a salir de su boca.-

- No... No lo sé. -ambas lloraban. Habían perdido a sus familias.-

Kira se separó de la chica que siguió llorando a su hermana, debía darle espacio. Siguió buscando y nada. En la parte trasera encontró a dos caminantes devorando el cuerpo de Kevin. Le puso una bala a cada uno de los tres en el cerebro. Siguió caminando, encontró cinco caminantes más que se acercaban a ella. No falló ningún tiro, estaba enojada debía desquitarse con algo. Escuchó a Serena gritar, al llegar con ella vio que empujaba a la caminante en que se había convertido Lilly y trataba de morderla. Sin dudarlo dos veces le disparó en la cabeza. Serena estaba prácticamente en shock. Aturdida. Desorientada. Kira no se dio cuenta que un caminante la asechaba hasta que lo sintió sobre ella, del sobresalto lo empujó haciéndolo caer. Cuando este logró levantarse... el corazón de Kira se detuvo. Era Harry, Harry era un caminante. No tenía mordidas, sino una bala en el pecho. No siendo dueña de sus actos, levantó su mano derecha, donde llevaba el arma. Apuntó. Disparó, sin derramar una lagrima. Después de todo, esa cosa ya no era su hermano mayor. Tomó a Serena, de la mano. A rastras. La subió a la camioneta donde estaba Bruno, volvió y tomó algunas pertenencias de Serena, las metió en una mochila y antes de salir, se topó con el cuerpo de su hermano. Le quitó la cadena que este llevaba y se la puso. Levantó la vista y vio el sombrero de su padre tirado en una esquina en el suelo. Sin dudarlo lo tomó y salió. Tiró la mochila de Serena y subió. Se marcharon de aquel sangriento lugar.

- ¿Daryl, estás seguro que era por aquí?

- Sí. Rick, desde el bosque llegamos por esta carretera. Debe estar cerca del lago.

- De acuerdo... -pausó entrecerrando los ojos.- ¿Qué es eso?

- Parecen... -entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor.-

- Personas. -volteó a ver a Daryl.- Vamos a ver si necesitan ayuda... -Rick detuvo el carro, bajaron ambos y le hicieron señas al hombre y los dos niños que corrían por la maleza que había al lado del bosque.-

- Niños, miren. Ayuda. -dijo jadeante Carlos.-

- Hay que ir con ellos... Drew se ve mal. -dijo Layla.-

Se acercaron, el hombre cojeaba jadeante mientras un niño de color se apoyaba en él y del otro lado del niño había una niña que también lo sostenía, la cual según Daryl, se parecía a Kira, excepto que su cabello era rojizo y llevaba ojos más claros. Daryl tomó al niño en sus brazos. Debía tener la misma edad de Carl. Y lo subió al carro mientras el hombre y Rick intercambiaban miradas. Había un dejo de sorpresa, escepticismo y enojo en ambos hombres.

- ¿Rick? -habló Daryl, al ver que no reaccionaban.- Debemos irnos... -un chillido los despertó del trance, era Layla.

- ¡Caminantes! -gritó la niña.

- ¡Suban! -ordenó Rick y todos lo obedecieron. Rick encendió el motor y se dio la vuelta, los llevaría a su campamento. No se dirigirían al campamento de Carlos, porque de allá venia la enorme horda de caminantes.

- Tiene fiebre... se ve mal. -rompió el hielo Carlos.

- ¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó Layla asustada.-

- Rick, debemos parar... -dijo Carlos, preocupado por el niño.- Hay que revisarlo.

- Bien. -detuvo el carro en una intersección en medio del campo.-

- ¿Cómo sabe tu nombre? -preguntó Daryl a Rick, ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de presentarse, a menos que el hombre fuera adivino o conociera a Rick, de alguna parte.

- Somos hermanos. -contestó Carlos sacando al chico del asiento trasero.- Soy Carlos Grimes. -se presentó con Daryl.- Ella es Layla Palmer, la hermana de mi hija. Y este muchachito, es Drew Roberts, Kira lo salvó de unos caminantes cuando salíamos de Atlanta. -se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al mencionar a su hija.-

- Soy Rick, -se presentó con Layla y un semiinconsciente Drew.- Él es Daryl. -Daryl hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, mientras Rick se acercaba a ver a Drew.-

- No creo que lo hayan mordido o arañado. Pero sigue sangrando... aun no sé qué le pasó. -frunció el ceño preocupado Carlos.-

- Tal vez fue cuando se calló despaldas. -comentó Layla.-

- Tal vez, veamos. -dijo Rick. Le observó la espalda y no tenía nada. Luego revisó su cabeza mientras Carlos lo sujetaba fuerte y efectivamente tenía una fea herida. Le vendaron la cabeza como pudieron, controlando la hemorragia.- Esto lo ayudará a sobrevivir un poco más. -volvieron al carro.- Falta poco para llegar. -anunció Rick.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -preguntó Rick a Carlos mientras lo veía por el espejo retrovisor.-

- Cuando estemos mejor... a salvo. Te cuento todo lo que quieras saber. -respondió serio, Rick asintió de igual manera.-

- ¿Encontraron algo? -salió disparada Carol a recibirlos.- ¡Por Dios! ¡Beth llama a Hershel, están heridos! -exclamó la mujer al ver al niño lleno de sangre y al hombre cojear por una herida de bala en la pierna. La chica asintió y fue en busca de su padre.- ¿Rick, Daryl están bien?

- Los encontramos en la carretera. No llegamos al campamento. -dijo Daryl ayudando a Rick a llevar al niño dentro de la casa.-

Hershel, se encargó de Drew y Carlos, mientras Carol, le dio de comer a Layla y la mimo por un rato. Trataba de distraerla, Carl y Beth, se les unieron. Después de mucho tiempo Hershel había terminado de suturar a Drew y extraer la bala de la pierna de Carlos. Rick les anunció que Carlos era su hermano. Todos -excepto Carl, Layla, Drew y Daryl, que ya lo sabían- estaban sorprendidos. Rick había encontrado, por segunda vez, parte de su familia en un apocalipsis zombi. Ya más calmados y con Drew, despierto, todos se sentaron a cenar. Daryl, tenía esa pequeña duda de ¿qué había pasado en el campamento? Y ¿dónde estaba la chica sheriff, Kira? Mientras pensaba y pensaba, limpiaba su cuchillo de caza, algo distraído casi se corta. Carlos puso su atención en el hombre y en el cuchillo.

- Mi hija se cortó una mano con uno de esos. -Daryl, levantó la vista y lo observó sin decir nada.- Mi hija hace unos días... llevaba ese cuchillo. -comentó más bien para sí mismo aunque todos le prestaron atención.-

- ¿Cómo sabes que era ese? -preguntó Rick.-

- Era ese... -se metió Layla en la conversación.- Kira dijo que era de un cazador guapo. Y nos enseñó las iniciales 'D.D.' dijo que su nombre debía ser igual de lindo que él. Estaba todo lleno de sangre y estuvo horas sacándole la sangre de los caminantes que había matado ese día y sangre vieja. Quería devolverlo, porque se lo había prometido al cazador pero no tuvo oportunidad.

- Y dijo que si no se lo volvía a encontrar... lo conservaría como un recuerdo del cazador que salvó su vida. -concluyó Drew con voz débil.-

- ¿Ya conocías a Kira? -Rick miró incrédulo a Daryl.-

- Supongo que sí. -dijo indiferente.- ¿Dónde está ella? -les preguntó a los nuevos integrantes del grupo.-

- No lo sé. Se fue del campamento antes de que todo empezara. Habíamos discutido. Estábamos en desacuerdo con algunas cosas y luego discutió con tres miembros del grupo y... decidió irse.

- Ella regresó. -comentó Glenn, llamando la atención de todos.- ¿Recuerdan? -miró a Daryl y Maggie.- La llamada por el walkie-talkie. Mencionó a Layla, Drew y Serena. -el chico tenia buena memoria.-

- Hay que regresar por ella. -dijo Layla.-

- Es peligroso... -dijo Carol.- Carlos está herido, él definitivamente no puede ir.

- Yo puedo ir, se cómo es y donde ir. -se ofreció Daryl. Por alguna extraña razón tenía un sentimiento parecido al de cuando Sophia se perdió y él fue el único que salía todos los días, por horas a buscarla.-

- Yo voy. -se ofreció Layla.-

- Eres una niña, no voy a estar de niñero. -dijo molesto.-

- Nadie va a ningún lado. Ya oscureció. Mañana en la mañana salimos a buscarla. -Daryl molesto e inconforme asintió.-

- Solo espero que no pase como con Sophia. -dijo recio, saliendo de la habitación.-

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Carol se llevó las manos a la boca. Era algo que no deseaba recordar. Ese dolor de perder a una hija era horrible. Quedaron en que la mañana siguiente Daryl, Rick, y Carl irían a empezar la búsqueda. Mientras tanto, con Kira y Serena... dormían apretujadas en la camioneta. Al día siguiente buscarían un lugar seguro. Serena, estaba un poco mejor después de lo que pasó con su hermana y Kira no podía dormir pensando en su familia. Nunca vio los cuerpos de Layla, Drew, Carlos, James, John y Martin. ¿Estarían todos juntos? No se atrevía a expresarle su preocupación a Serena porque sabía que aún no estaba lista para hablar lo ocurrido.


	8. Walkie-Talkie

**Capítulo 7 ****_Walkie-Talkie_**

- Serena, despierta. -decía entre risas Kira.- ¡Serena!

- Ya voy, ya voy... -murmuraba adormilada.-

- ¿Estás bien? -la rubia asintió.- ¿Tienes hambre?

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Kira? -ambas rieron, Kira bajó de la camioneta y buscó algo en una mochila.-

- Hoy tenemos, piñas en trozos. -dijo mostrándole y pasándole la lata de piña.- Agua y galletas saladas. -la rubia las agarró mientras Kira se las pasaba.- Oh y más piña. -ambas rieron. Aunque no era un momento adecuado pero debían seguir, debían acostumbrarse a esa vida.

- Interesante este desayuno nuestro. -rieron y un ladrido las hizo callar.-

- Oh, Bruno, claro que no me he olvidado de ti. -abrió una lata de comida de perro y se la dio en su plato, dándole también agua.- ¿Feliz? -este solo movía la cola mientras comía.-

- ¿Qué haremos hoy? -habló Serena con la boca llena de piña.-

- Bueno, pensé en ir un poco más adelante. A ver si hay un lugar más seguro y ver si hayamos más comida y cosas que nos sean útiles.

- ¿Y si nos encontramos con algún grupo?

- Bueno, en ese caso... creo que debemos tener cuidado. Solo si parecen buenas personas, nos acercamos. -la chica asintió.-

- ¿Y si nos pasara algo? ¿Si nos matan?

- Pues, la verdad no sé... -pensó un momento.- Pero si algo feo nos pasara... creo que deberíamos continuar. Como hemos hecho hasta ahora. –apretó los labios. Echando unas cuantas lágrimas hacia atrás.

- ¿Aunque una de las dos muriese o la secuestrasen o lo que fuese que pasase?

- Sí. Serena, sé que es difícil estar sola y más en este mundo de porquería pero... -tomó las manos de su mejor amiga -del apocalipsis zombi- Debes prometer que no te rendirás. Y más con todo lo que nos ha pasado pero si yo no estuviese y tú siguieses con vida... sigue hacia delante. No dejes que te coman. Sé que la cura debe estar en algún lado... -bajó la mirada.- Y promete que cuidaras de mi amada camioneta y de Bruno. -la rubia asintió con algunas lagrimillas rodando por sus mejillas.-

- El culpable de lo que pasó en el campamento fue John... -dijo casi en un susurró la chica rubia después de haber desayunado, la castaña la miró seria, le hizo señas para que continuara.- Tu padre y John discutían muy fuerte, John quería tomar el mando del campamento, como había intentado desde que llegó. Tu padre le dijo que si no se acoplaba a las reglas del campamento, lo iba a echar. John estaba hecho una furia y abrió las rejas y comenzó a dispararle a los caminantes que estaban cerca, de un momento a otro, el campamento se llenó de esas cosas... yo escuché a Lilly, gritar mientras se agarraba el brazo... -comenzó a llorar, Kira sobó su espalda para que se tranquilizara, en señal de apoyo.- Un maldito podrido la había mordido. Esa cosa se le tiró encima y le mordió el cuello antes de que yo pudiese dispararle. La llevé al cuarto y nos encerramos. Hasta que murió... no sé qué pasó con los demás. -su voz se entrecortaba.- Lo siento.

- No, está bien. Ya todo pasó... Lilly está en un lugar mejor, sin infección, sin miedos, sin hambre, sin tener que huir de malditos podridos que quieran comérsela.

Después de mucho llanto por parte de las chicas, se decidieron por olvidar todo y empezar por sobrevivir ellas solas. O si había la posibilidad de unirse a algún grupo, lo harían.

- ¿Adónde vas?

- Voy a ver los alrededores, a ver si es seguro salir de aquí. -explicó la castaña, Serena, asintió.- Quédate con Bruno.

- ¿Vas a volver verdad? -le dijo a Kira mientras esta se acomodaba el sombrero de Sheriff.-

- Claro, siempre lo hago. -excepto que esta vez, tenía un extraño presentimiento.- Oye, si algo pasara mientras estoy fuera... me esperas una hora o dos, no más, ¿Ok? -Serena, asintió.- El punto de encuentro puede ser... -pensó.- La entrada del pueblo, o el supermercado, si fuese más de noche.

- Bien, solo procura volver. -la castaña asintiendo, tomó una mochila con municiones, escondió su cuchillo en la bota derecha, puso un arma en la correa que llevaba, y la otra la guardó en la mochila, Serena no necesitaría porque llevaba las suyas propias.- Suerte. -pasándole un walkie-talkie.-

- Igual, cuídate. -guardando el walkie-talkie, ambas sonrieron mientras Serena la observaba alejarse.-

Temprano en la mañana, Daryl estaba dando vueltas por la casa, estaba desesperado, Carl y Rick aun no estaban listos. Carol, se acercó a él, seria o tal vez preocupada o quizás extrañada por la reacción de Daryl, para con esta chica.

- ¿Qué pasó entre tú y esa chica? -espetó la mujer con una expresión indescifrable.- ¿Por qué tanto empeño en encontrarla?

- ¿De qué hablas mujer? Sabes bien que fue exactamente como con Sophia, no hay segundas intenciones. -le expresó molesto, viendo como la mujer se tensaba al escuchar el nombre de su hija.- Además, es una sobreviviente como todos nosotros, aparte ¿quién sabe si está sola? ¿Si está en peligro? ¿Herida? -pausó y miró a otro lado moviendo su cuerpo junto con su vista para luego volver a la posición anterior.- Es la sobrina de Rick, prima de Carl y Judith. Hija de Carlos, y tú muy bien sabes lo que se siente... y es hermana de Layla.

- Claro... tú sabes lo que es perder a un hermano. -el hombre asintió, con pesadez.-

- Daryl... -llamó Carl.- Nos vamos. -el hombre asintió, miró a la puerta donde estaba Rick, hablando con Carlos. Lo vio unos segundos y luego siguió al niño.-

- Daryl, ojalá la encuentres... -él volteó a ver a Carol, que parecía sincera con lo que decía.- Suerte. -él solo asintió y salió de la casa.-

Iba caminando mientras veía como un pequeño grupo de podridos -cinco o seis- caminaba por la calle, justo frente a ella. Notó algo -o más bien a alguien- muy conocido hacia donde se dirigían los podridos... era un chico un poco más alto que ella pero más joven, llevaba una camiseta, la cual solía ser blanca, ahora estaba manchada de sangre, unos vaqueros negros y unas botas cafés. Como arma solo llevaba un hacha. Estaba siendo rodeado por los caminantes. Estaba en un serio apuro. Sin dudarlo salió corriendo en su defensa, colocó el silenciador de su arma y derribó tres de ellos, mientras el chico se sacaba a una de esas cosas de encima de un hachazo justo en medio de la cabeza. Su hacha se atoró en el cráneo del caminante que al parecer era un policía, no se dio cuenta que detrás suyo había un caminante, una mujer, llevaba una falda raída y una blusa escotada, se caía a pedazos, pero aun así, estiró los brazos cogiendo al joven por los hombros, este intentó soltarse. Justo antes que esta clavara los podridos dientes en el cuello del muchacho, cayó al suelo con un disparo en la cabeza. Miró a la chica que les disparaba a otros caminantes que habían aparecido, finalmente, sacó el hacha y repitiendo la acción, les clavó el hacha en sus cabezas, excepto que esta vez no se atoraron. Ya con todos los caminantes en el suelo, ambos se acercaron.

- ¡Oh por Dios, Richard! -exclamó la muchacha, abrazando al joven que estaba ensangrentado.- ¿Estás bien? -sin darle la más mínima oportunidad de que él le contestase, lo revisó en busca de rasguños o mordeduras.-

- Kira, detente. Estoy bien... -dijo un poco divertido separándose de la castaña.- ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? ¡Viva! ¿Creí que Atlanta había caído? -preguntó el muchacho.-

- Así es, escapamos antes de que bombardearan la ciudad... -sintió como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta.- ¿Cómo es que tú...? -no pudo evitar preguntar, estaba llena de preguntas y tenía un lío de sentimientos.-

- La granja de la abuela, esta fortificada. -explicó este, estaban sentados bebiendo de una botella de agua que llevaba Kira.- Vine al pueblo con un grupo, éramos cuatro. Unos hombres... -entrecerró los ojos ante el recuerdo.- Ellos mataron a los que venían conmigo. Ayer. -dio otro sorbo, se veía fatigado, demacrado, cansado y con hambre.- Se robaron las armas. Y todo lo que habíamos conseguido.

- ¿Aún hay gente en la granja? ¿Esos hombres saben encontrarla? -el muchacho negó.-

- Sí, la abuela y unas cuantas personas, ayudan bastante. En cuanto a esos hombres… ellos no mediaron palabra. Yo estaba escondido detrás del contenedor de basura. -expresó.-

Estuvieron un rato, hablaron, se contaron cosas, además de estar maravillados porque cada uno había sobrevivido. Una vez más Kira abrazó a su hermano. Era casi como un sueño que la mayoría del tiempo se volvía una pesadilla.

- _¡Kira!_ -escuchó la voz de Serena por el walkie-talkie.- _¡Kira, contesta! Te has tardado mucho... estoy preocupada._

- Oh, Serena, lo siento, me distraje.

- _¿Habían muchos caminantes?_

- Ni te imaginas, además, encontré a mi hermano. A Richard. Vamos a volver. Hay un lugar seguro.

- _¿Enserio? Oh por Dios, Kira, eso es genial. Y felicidades..._

- Ya vamos de regreso. Y una cosa más, apaga el walkie-talkie, si tardamos en llegar, lo enciendes... en media hora o cuarenta y cinco minutos ¿ok?

- _Bien, aquí los espero. Por cierto, encontré comida._

- Perfecto, porque Richard está muerto de hambre.

Después de eso ambas apagaron los radios. Mientras caminaban de regreso, escucharon el motor de un carro.

- Kira, esos fueron los que mataron a los que iban conmigo. -Kira los reconoció de inmediato.-

- Esos hijos de... -su hermano le dedicó una mirada.- De su buena madre... -el chico rió por lo bajo.- Son John y James. Ellos mataron a los del campamento. Hay que irnos de aquí antes de que nos maten a nosotros o a Serena. -ambos asintieron mientras se escabullían por el bosque.- Serena está en mi pick-up, quiero que vayas a este lugar. -le entregó su mapa a Richard.- Ve con ella. Cuídala. Bruno, también está allí.

- Pero ¿estás loca? ¿Tú a dónde vas? -casi grita.-

- Tengo que salvarte. A ti, a Bruno, a Serena y a mí. Estos tipos mataron a Harry y quién sabe si también a Layla. -la cara de su hermano se tensó.- Yo voy a volver. Sé lo que te digo. Serena sabe dónde es el punto de encuentro. Dile que vayan ahí. Me esperan. -él asintió.-

- Ten cuidado. –Susurró dándole un abrazo.

- ¡Vete ya! –le ordenó mientras lo empujaba, este se fue. Contuvo las lágrimas y salió de su escondite.

- Pero mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí. –Sonrió de lado John.- La hija del Sheriff.

- ¡Suéltame! –Intentó zafarse del agarre del hombre.

- ¿Qué hacemos con ella? ¿La matamos? –le preguntó John a James cuando se iban acercando.

- ¿Cómo sobreviviste? –Preguntó Martin, saliendo detrás de James.

- Eso no importa ahora… su suerte acabó. –Dijo el hombre mayor, desenfundando su arma.- ¿Tus últimas plegarias linda?

- ¡Qué te pudras! –Escupió al hombre.

- Oye, más respeto hacia tus mayores. –La abofeteó, haciéndola caer al suelo.

- Oigan, no hay tiempo, hay de esas cosas por todos lados. –Apuró Martin.

- Dejemos a la princesita aquí, como carnada. –Sugirió el hombre.

- No papá, ella podría sernos de ayuda. –Dijo finalmente James.- Súbela a la camioneta. Hay que irnos ya.

Mientras, Richard llegó con Serena.

- Soy Serena, ¿Eres Richard, verdad? –Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa. El chico se parecía bastante a su amiga. Así que dedujo que era Richard.

- Sí. –dijo fatigado, tomando la botella de agua que la chica le ofrecía.

- ¿Dónde está Kira? No la veo. –comenzó a preocuparse.

- Dijo que la esperáramos en el punto de encuentro, dijo que sabías donde era… -comentó el chico mientras bebía de la botella de agua.- Hola Bruno. –Saludó al perro.

- ¿Y ella dónde está? ¿Por qué no vino?

- Cuando veníamos de regreso, apareció una camioneta, eran unos hombres… los que asesinaron a los que iban conmigo. Kira dijo que eran los mismos que mataron a la gente en su campamento.

- ¿Qué piensa hacer?

- Ni idea… -comenzaron a escuchar el ruido de un motor acercándose.- Hay que irnos.

- Sí… -Serena encendió el motor de la camioneta, se dirigieron lo más rápido posible al pueblo. Unos cuantos caminantes los siguieron y al carro que iba tras de ellos.- ¿Y si es Kira con ayuda? –Comentó la chica aterrada.

- No lo sé… mejor lleguemos al punto de encuentro y allí veremos.

Ambos bajaron de la camioneta junto a Bruno, comenzaron a atacar a los caminantes de la forma más silenciosa que pudieron. Finalmente entraron al local, esperando que Kira entrara por ellos.

Un hombre armado con una ballesta entró por la puerta. Llamó varias veces a Kira, Bruno, se separó de los chicos y se acercó al hombre. Segundos después otro hombre y un niño entraron también.


	9. A Salvo

**¡Hola! Solo quería decirles que hoy (30-Junio-2013) es mi cumpleaños, así que les dejo un capítulo, espero que les guste y dejen review ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 8 ****_A Salvo_**

- ¿De dónde conoces a mi hermana? –dijo Richard saliendo de su escondite. Aun cuando Serena se lo prohibió.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? –preguntó con voz ronca el hombre de la ballesta, mientras lo apuntaba.

- Esta bien Daryl, él es Richard, el hermano de Kira. –El chico lo miró confundido, ¿Cómo ese hombre sabía su nombre?- ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Rick, Rick Grimes, el tío de Kira. El sheriff de King County.

- Sí, claro. –asintió mientras sus músculos se destensaban.- ¿Cómo sabían que Kira estaría aquí?

- No lo sabemos, solo la estamos buscando. –Contestó Rick.- ¿Estás solo?

- No. –El chico negó y se volteó a donde se encontraba su nueva amiga.- Serena, sal. Estamos a salvo.

- Hola. –se limitó a decir la chica, mientras salía tímidamente de su escondite.- Soy Serena Johnson. –se presentó, era notable que estaba nerviosa.-

- Yo soy Rick Grimes, él es mi hijo Carl. –Señaló al niño que hizo un gesto con la mano.- Y él es Daryl Dixon. –Este solo asintió serio.- Buscábamos a Kira, su padre, Layla y Drew están con nosotros.

- Soy Richard Palmer… -dijo más bien para Daryl y Carl, pausó y miró a Rick.- ¿Layla está viva? –Sonrió el chico.- ¿Ella está bien?

- Sí. –Dijo tranquilamente Rick.-

- ¿Dónde está Kira? –Volvió a preguntar Daryl mientras miraba por la ventana del local.

- Dijo que nos salvaría. Había unos tipos… los que mataron a los de su campamento. Ellos… -explicaba Richard pero fue interrumpido.

- Los malditos mataron a mi hermanita. –Dijo con rabia Serena.- Ojalá y Kira los asesine uno por uno.

- Kira fue a no sé qué, ella no dijo nada solo se fue para que yo llegase con Serena y la esperáramos aquí.

- Dijo que hasta el anochecer, que después nos fuéramos. Siguiéramos sin ella.

- Entiendo. –asintió Rick.- Carl, busca cosas para comer o algo que nos sea útil.

- Voy por la mochila. –salió del lugar, corrió hasta el auto, tomo la mochila y volvió de igual manera, bajo la vigilancia de Daryl.

- Escuchen, esto en la noche no es muy seguro, así que ustedes vuelven con Daryl, a la casa. Yo me quedo aquí a esperarla. Y me dejan la camioneta.

- Rick, yo me quedo. Destructora te necesita con ella y el grupo también. –era cierto, así que Rick asintió.

- Bien Daryl, entonces tú te quedas. Nosotros, recojamos lo que podamos rápido para poder irnos antes de que baje el sol. –todos obedecieron.- Gracias Daryl. –Dijo el ex sheriff, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.-

- Es familia ¿no? –lo hizo recordar aquella vez que se separó del grupo para irse con su hermano Merle. Merle no era bienvenido al grupo por todas las estupideces que hizo, pero esta chica era diferente, ella le había conseguido lo que necesitaba para Judith. Además, para Daryl, familia tenía un nuevo significado, ya no solo era sangre sino que era esa gente con la que estabas día a día, luchando por sobrevivir y ayudándose mutuamente y que además, en su caso, le dieron la bienvenida a pesar de ser hermano de Merle, un completo idiota.

- Gracias. –Asintió.- Es hora de irnos. –vio como los tres jóvenes terminaban de empacar.-

- Oye, cazador. –Llamó la rubia.- Kira confía en ti. Y yo confío en que la vas a traer de vuelta. Dijo que eras un buen hombre, y le creo. -¿Cómo era posible que una chica con la que se topó solo tres veces y con la que solo intercambio un par de palabras solo una vez, confiara en él? Estaba sorprendido, tal vez era una de esas chicas que se obsesionan rápido.- Ella me dijo que la salvaste en el bosque y cuando te vio por primera vez aquí, buscabas cosas para un bebé. Así que supusimos que eras un buen hombre.

- Y lo es. –interrumpió Rick.- Ha arriesgado su vida muchas veces por todo el grupo, y siempre está ahí cuando más lo necesitamos. -¿Se estaban volviendo cursis o qué? ¿Ahora Daryl Dixon, era un 'héroe'? al menos para él, eso era difícil de creer.- ¿Listos?

- Sí, papá.

- Las llaves de la camioneta. –Dijo Richard entregándole las llaves a Daryl.- Y por favor, no le hagas abolladuras o sino Kira se molestará.

- Niño, se conducir. Yo tenía una igual. –el chico asintió y se alejó.-

- Ven Bruno… -llamo la rubia, pero el perro no le hacía caso.- Bruno, ven.

- Llévense esa bola de pelos. –Se quejó Daryl.-

- Bruno… -llamó Carl, el perro solo ladró.- Creo que se quiere quedar. –Miró a su padre.-

- Daryl, está esperando a Kira. Sabe que volverá. –comentó el ex Sheriff.

- También sé que volverá pero no quiero esa cosa portadora de pulgas cerca de mí. –Volvió a quejarse Daryl.- ¡Vete estúpido perro! –el perro ladró y se sentó junto a él.

- Creo que perdiste Daryl. El perro se queda. –dijo Rick riendo, antes de salir.-

- Aquí hay algo de comida para ti, Kira y Bruno. –le dijo Serena dejando algo de latas en el mostrador junto a unas botellas de agua.

- Bien. –Se limitó a decir el hombre mientras bufaba al ver el perro.- ¿Por qué el saco de pulgas no se va? –se preguntó a sí mismo.

- Porque el espera encontrarla igual que tú. –dijo la chica antes de salir, momentos después, escuchó el motor del carro encenderse para luego alejarse.

- No te preocupes perro, ella va a estar a salvo. -¿trataba de convencer a Bruno o a sí mismo?

- Chicos, ya están a salvo. –Dijo Rick, mirando a sus nuevos pasajeros por el espejo retrovisor.- Están como en su casa. –todos bajaron y siguieron al líder.

- ¡Richard! –se escuchó la voz de la niña al ver a su hermano entrar por la puerta detrás de Carl.

- ¡Layla! –el niño se había llenado de vida al ver a su hermana sonriente y correr hasta el para abrazarlo.-

- ¡Serena! –dijeron Layla, Drew y Carlos.

- Hola. –dijo tímidamente la chica.

- ¿Dónde está Daryl? –preguntó Carol, interrumpiendo el encuentro y la buena vibra.

- ¡¿Kira?! ¿Dónde está Kira? ¿Por qué no viene con ustedes? –interrogó Carlos.

- No la encontramos, pero sabemos que está bien. Les dijo a Richard y Serena que la esperaran en el pueblo. Daryl, se quedó a esperarla.

- ¿Por qué él? En la noche es más peligroso. –expuso Carol.

- Él se ofreció. Además, Kira y él ya se conocen. –Carlos lo miró muy confundido a Rick ante su respuesta.

- La vez que Kira fue al pueblo, se lo encontró y le dejó algunas cosas para un bebé. Y cuando se fue al bosque, en la madrugada… él la salvo hasta que llego Harry por ella. De hecho, mencionó a una tal Maggie y un tal Glenn. –esta vez habló Serena, Carlos asintió lentamente, ¿su hija le había ocultado tanta información?

- Sí, somos nosotros. –dijo una chica de pelo castaño corto, la cual serena dedujo era Maggie, que también señaló al chico asiático que estaba a su lado.

- ¿Y el perro? –preguntó Glenn y todos voltearon a verlo.

- Se quedó con Daryl. –comentó Richard.

- Carol, ¿podrías darles de comer a los chicos? –La mujer asintió haciéndole una seña a los recién llegados.- Maggie, Glenn, ¿podrían traer las mochilas que están en el carro? –la pareja asintió y se encaminó hacia afuera.

POV de Kira:

Después que me subieron a la camioneta, pude notar que esos hombres, con los que había compartido el campamento por varios meses, estaban nerviosos. Tal vez habían hecho algo no muy bueno, y los estaban buscando o tal vez una gran horda de caminantes los seguía, ¿Quién sabe? Tiempo después, llegamos al lugar donde se alojaban. No sé si sería una casa pero tenía un sótano, donde me encerraron. Martin, estuvo abogando por mi vida, mientras John trataba de convencer a James, que me matase. No sé en que quedaron, solo sé que cada vez que quería respirar, me costaba mucho a consecuencia de las palizas que John Oliver me estaba propinando. La verdad, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí. Solo sé que fue un infierno… prefería morir a estar sufriendo todos esos abusos tanto de John Oliver como de su hijo James. ¿Para qué me mantenían con vida? Rogaba porque me pusieran una bala en la cabeza o mejor aún, que dejaran que los caminantes me comieran. A la vez, pensaba en mis hermanos, en mis padres, en mi familia, en mis amigos. En el cazador. Si esto hubiese sido una estúpida película, tal vez el estuviese aquí salvándome, pero no es así. Ya me costaba abrir los ojos. Tenía la cara hinchada. Y sentía como la sangre recorría mi cuerpo. Era un desastre. Tenía un hambre horrible, ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que comí. Todo estaba en penumbra, hacía mucho frío. Lo más seguro o estaba por nevar o ya estaba nevando. De pronto vi que la puerta del sótano se abrió, intenté incorporarme pero me era imposible, otra vez sería incapaz de luchar por salir de allí.

- ¡Rayos! Mira nada mas como te dejaron. –Expresó Martin, indudablemente, mientras me examinaba.- Lamento todo esto… -acarició mi mejilla.- Te traje comida y agua. –Poco a poco me ayudo a comer, me sentía como si mis baterías volvieran a cargarse.- Me tengo que ir… ¿Necesitas algo?

- ¡Qué me saques de aquí! –imploré.

- No puedo… los dos moriríamos.

- Mejor. –estaba muy segura que yo solo balbuceaba.

- Lo siento Kira, no puedo. –antes de irse, se dio la vuelta.- ¿Algo más?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

- Una semana.

- ¿Esta nevando?

- Aun no, pero este otoño ha sido muy frio. No dudo que comience a nevar antes de lo esperado.-asentí levemente, ¿Por qué preguntaría por el clima si estoy en un sótano casi inmóvil?

- Gracias. –dije antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Si trataba de escapar, o me mataban ellos o los caminantes o el frío. Lo que llevaba puesto solo era una triste camiseta, unos vaqueros y unas botas. Moriría congelada. O de pulmonía. Por cierto, ¿Dónde estaba el sombrero de mi padre? Pasaron un par de horas máximo desde la visita de Martin. Podía oír como discutían. No sé por qué. Momentos después, James bajó con Martin, me sentaron en la silla –de la tortura, como John solía llamarle- y me amarraron. Momentos después llegó John.

- Mira perrita, te lo voy a preguntar una vez. –Decía tomándome de la barbilla.- ¿Dónde está tu padre? ¿Esta con un grupo? ¿Cuántos son? -¿mi padre? Creí que él estaba muerto… al parecer no.

- No sé de qué hablas… -balbuceé.

- No te hagas. –comenzaron los golpes.

- Imbécil, ¿Cuánto tiempo me has tenido aquí? Cuando llegué al campamento no había nadie, todos estaban muertos o convertidos.

- Él se fue con tu linda hermanita y el chico negro.

- Se llama Drew, no chico negro. Mi padre se llama Carlos y mi hermana Layla.

- Me da igual cómo se llamen. ¿Dónde están y con quién?

- ¿Tú mataste a Harry? –pregunté con rabia.

- Sí, ahora dime dónde están.

- ¿Para qué? -encogí los hombros riendo, lo más seguro es que empezara a delirar pronto a consecuencia de los golpes.- Deben estar en un lugar donde tú nunca podrás estar…

- ¿Dónde? –en su voz había desesperación, ansiedad.

- En el cielo. –reí como una tonta. Después de eso recibí golpes e insultos muy ofensivos. Ese hombre necesitaba lavarse esa boca.

- Papá, déjala. Ella no sabe nada. –James, le paró el puño que venía directo a mi cara.-

- ¡Maldición! –Soltó el hombre.- Si no es el sheriff, entonces ¿Quién nos siguió? –no sé porque pero un rayo de esperanza me iluminó. La sola idea de pensar que fuese el cazador con Serena y Richard, me hacía querer vivir.

- Carlos y los niños a estas alturas deben estar muertos. Estaban mal heridos cuando salieron huyendo. –observó tímidamente Martin.

- ¡Maldición! Tienes razón. –Dijo el hombre después de analizarlo.- ¿Entonces quién?

El trio de hombres subió, dejándome nuevamente sola y amarrada a una silla. Poco tiempo después escuche una lluvia de disparos. Una voz ordenaba revisar el lugar y fue cuando finalmente la puerta del sótano se abrió.

- Gobernador, mire lo que encontré.

- ¿Qué encontraste Martínez? –Ahí fue cuando vi aquella figura, era un hombre alto, se acercó a mí y me observó.- ¡Por dios! –murmuraba al ver mis heridas.

- ¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó el latino.

- La llevaremos con nosotros.

- Pero señor, va a ser una carga…

- ¿Vas a cuestionarme? –El hombre negó.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Kira. –me costó decir.

- Bien, Kira, estas a salvo. –asentí ante el contacto de su piel contra la mía mientras me desataba, me tomo entre sus brazos y se disponía a salir.

- Sombrero… -murmuré al ver el sombrero de mi padre.

- Martínez, tráele el sombrero a la chica. –Vi como Martínez lo tomaba, mientras salíamos del lugar, vi los cuerpos de mis captores y algunos otros que no conocía.- Tranquila, yo te voy a cuidar y proteger. –me susurraba el extraño, hasta que me desmayé.


	10. El Bosque, Los Caminantes & Una Sorpresa

**Capítulo 9 ****_El Bosque, Los Caminantes & Una Sorpresa_**

- Tres semanas con nosotros, y has hecho más que ninguno en este lugar. –dijo el hombre que llevaba un parche en el ojo derecho.

- ¡Por favor Gobernador, no diga eso! –exclamó Kira sonrojándose.

- Es cierto. Además, te has ganado un privilegio…

- ¿Cuál? –preguntó entusiasmada, tal vez podría ir con ellos en sus expediciones.

- Saber mi nombre. –La chica rió, eso no tenía nada que ver con lo que esperaba.- ¿Qué? –Rió también, bebiendo un poco de su cerveza.- ¿Qué te da tanta gracia?

- Es que pensé que me diría que esta vez sí podría acompañarlos en su expedición.

- Aun no cariño. –por alguna razón, la veía de una forma muy paternal. Hasta daba miedo.- Volviendo al tema, mi nombre es Philip, Philip Blake.

- Alias 'El Gobernador' –ambos rieron por la tonta voz que hizo la chica.- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- Claro. –asintió, la luz de la pequeña fogata les iluminaba las caras. Aun no amanecía.

- ¿Por qué me salvó? –el hombre tenso su mandíbula mirando al fuego y después de unos segundos la miró.

- Por que eras solo una chica indefensa, en un sótano, siendo torturada. Eso no se hace. –Negó.- Además, al verte… fue como ver a Penny.

- ¿Penny?

- Sí, era mi hija. Mi esposa murió mucho antes de este maldito apocalipsis, solo me quedaba mi hija.

- ¿Se convirtió? –el Gobernador asintió.

- Me la asesinaron. –Esta vez llevaba una botella de whisky en sus manos y bebió.- Una bastarda con una maldita katana. –negaba repetidamente.-

- Lo siento tanto… -después de unos momentos de silencio, Kira volvió a hablar.- Gracias por traerme con ustedes… y salvarme. –asintió mientras agradecía tomando la parte delantera de su sombrero.

- Me toca preguntar. –La chica sonrió.- ¿Por qué siempre llevas ese sombrero? Y además, esa mochila. ¿Qué tiene adentro? –Lo miró soltando una carcajada.- Lo preguntó, porque nos hiciste regresar a buscarlos, deben ser importantes.

- Y lo son. El sombrero lo traigo porque era de mi padre. –se lo quitó y lo acarició.

- ¿Era sheriff? –eso le sabía amargo al hombre, ya conocía a un sheriff y no lo quería vivo.

- Sí. En Trenton, Nueva Jersey. –El hombre sintió una especie de alivio, le hizo una seña, quería saber más.- Vinimos a Georgia... específicamente a Atlanta, por el resto de mi familia, por si estaban en el supuesto refugio. Pero era tarde, para algunos de ellos. –el hombre acarició la espalda de la chica, como dejándole saber que estaba ahí para ella.- Estuvimos en un campamento por unos meses pero fue atacado por caminantes, luego los que quedábamos nos fuimos cerca de un lago, en una cabaña. Luego, mi padre recogió a tres extraños en la calle. John y James Oliver y a Martin Jones. Un tiempo después, John discutió con mi padre y bueno, hizo que los mordedores entraran. Asesinaron a todos, incluyendo a mi hermano mayor. –Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- Harry. Después… pasó lo que ya sabes. –Se limitó a decir.- ¡Y…! –Cambió su voz a un tono más alegre.- En esta mochila traigo agua, barras energéticas, mis armas y las municiones que me dio. Mi cuchillo y un par de comics. –El Gobernador soltó una carcajada.- Es por si me aburro. –rió.

- Dudo que hoy día haya tiempo para aburrirse… ¿Qué más traes?

- Un cepillo de dientes y uno para peinarme.

- Muy práctico. –sonrió pensativo. Le quería decir algo, pero no sabía cómo.- ¿Te quieres quedar con nosotros? –Ella solo abrió la boca sorprendida. Ya había amanecido.- Nos serias de mucha utilidad.

- Sí, seguro que sí… ¿Dónde firmo? –rieron. Era una mañana muy linda, seguro iba a ser un buen día. Había encontrado un lugar donde quedarse, con gente muy buena. Ahora… ¿debía olvidar el pasado? ¿A su familia? ¿A Serena? ¿A su perro? ¿Al cazador y sus amigos? La verdad es que estaba lejos, lo más seguro nunca se volvería a topar ni con Richard ni Serena ni Bruno ni el Cazador –Daryl- ni Maggie y Glenn.

- Bueno… en ese caso solo pido una cosa… -la chica lo miró confundida.- Tu lealtad. –La chica se sorprendió, asintió lentamente antes de hablar.- Confío en ti Kira. –dijo tranquilamente.

- Yo… -comenzó a decir.

- ¡Gobernador! –Llamó Martínez.- Hay un problema, lo necesitamos ahora. –al parecer el Gobernador sabía bien a lo que se refería el hombre, se tensó y se levantó de un salto.

- Kira, hablamos luego. Hazte cargo del grupo que está en los autos. –la chica asintió rápidamente nerviosa.

- Claro… -dijo viendo como el Gobernador se alejaba hacia el bosque en dirección opuesta a ella. Se encaminó hacia los autos, cerca del bosque había una familia de tres, un hombre, su esposa e hijo.- ¿Todo bien por aquí? –le preguntó al niño que parecía preocupado mientras discutía con sus padres.

- Jessie y yo estábamos jugando con un disco y callo en el bosque. –Sonó preocupado.- Fue a buscarlo y aun no regresa.

- ¿Cómo la dejaron ir sola? –se alteró mirando a los padres del niño.

- Josh y yo no nos dimos cuenta. –se defendió la mujer.

- ¿Y por qué rayos no le avisaron al Gobernador o a Martínez? ¡A alguien! –Maldijo, ni la mujer ni el hombre respondieron.- Es solo una niña. –Dijo molesta.- Voy a buscarla, ¿Por dónde se fue?

- Por ahí… -señaló el niño.- Voy contigo.

- No hijo, es arriesgado.

- ¿Qué clase de personas son? Dejan que una niña se meta al bosque, SOLA, y su hijo que es solo un niño, se ofrece a buscarla… cobardes. –Comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque.- Niño, ¿sabes usar esto? –le dijo ofreciéndole un arma con un silenciador.

- Sí, el Gobernador me enseñó a usarla… mis padres no lo saben. –Pausó.- Soy Josh, como mi padre.

- Bien, Josh, soy Kira. –Le extendió la mano al niño y este la estrechó.- Déjame decirte que eres muy valiente. –lo miró.- El campamento necesita más como tú. –él sonrió.

- Gracias… -mientras más se adentraban al bosque, más fuerte se hacia ese olor a muerte, de pronto escucharon un grito.- ¡Jessie!

- ¡Vamos! –corrieron hasta el ruido, alrededor de tres mordedores acorralaban a la niña, que se defendía vagamente con un palo.- ¡Jessie! –La niña la volteó a ver mientras el niño y ella les disparaban a los mordedores.- ¿Estas bien?

- Sí, sí… gracias por encontrarme. Un segundo más y… -comenzó a llorar.

- ¡Kira! –Llamó Josh.- ¡Hay vienen más! –vieron cómo se acercaba un grupo más numeroso.

- ¡Corran devuelta a la carretera! –Ordenó Kira.- Avísenle al Gobernador… ¡Rápido! –Ambos niños emprendieron su camino a la carretera mientras los caminantes rodeaban a Kira.- ¡Rayos! Circunstancias desesperadas merecen medidas desesperadas. –se acercó al cadáver más próximo y se empapó de su sangre, eso le daría un poco de ventaja.- ¡Mueran bastardos! –gritó mientras disparaba.

- ¡Gobernador! ¡Gobernador! –Gritaban los niños.-

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó molesto.

- Es Kira… -comenzó a decir la niña.

- ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Dónde está? –Comenzó a buscarla con la mirada.

- Fuimos a buscar a Jessie, estaba acorralada por caminantes, Kira la salvó. –Le costaba respirar.- Pero llegaron más caminantes… un grupo bastante grande. Vienen hacia acá. –informó Josh.

- Martínez, Shumpert, vienen conmigo. –Alzó la voz para beneficio de todos.- Muevan el campamento unas millas hacia delante… -ordenó.- Ya está despejado. Hay una gasolinera, espérenme ahí. –los tres hombres se adentraron al bosque en busca de la chica.

- Gobernador, no creo que haya tenido mucha oportunidad de sobrevivir… -mencionó Martínez, contemplando los cadáveres de los mordedores que acababan de liquidar. Y un grupo que se acercaba.

- Eran demasiados para una chica como ella. Y ese grupo que viene… –dijo Shumpert.

- ¡Maldición! –fue lo único que soltó el hombre, antes de darse la vuelta y encaminarse hacia la carretera.

Era una mañana de otoño muy fría, Daryl llevaba –como siempre- su chaqueta de cuero, y como era usual en él, se había levantado temprano para ir a cazar. Y como de costumbre, Bruno se fue con él. Hace un mes, tal vez lo hubiera dejado botado por algún lugar remoto, pero ahora era el único recuerdo de Kira, que tenía. Y la camioneta. Pero al menos con el perro podía hablar, aunque no le contestase lo que él quería. Tomó su ballesta, las nuevas flechas que había conseguido y salió de la habitación del motel donde ahora se alojaban.

- ¿Adónde vas? –preguntó Carol exaltándolo.-

- Casi me das un infarto. –Dijo molesto.- Voy a cazar, ¿no es obvio?

- ¿A cazar o a seguir buscando a la chica? –preguntó notoriamente _celosa_. ¿Por qué estaría _celosa_ de una muerta? O sea, ya pasó un mes desde que supieron de ella. ¿Qué había mal con Carol?- Daryl, ya pasó un mes… Sophia estuvo solo unos días y… -se contuvo de seguir hablando porque se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

- Ya dije que iba a cazar. –se limitó a decir mientras empezaba a bajar las escaleras.

- ¡Oye, espérame! –el hombre volteó molesto.

- ¿Qué quieres niño?

- El ruido que hacían tú y Carol me despertó… -el hombre bufó y continuó.- ¡Quiero ir contigo!

- No. De ninguna manera. –se quejó el cazador.

- Te puedo ser de ayuda. –expresó el joven, tratando de convencer a Daryl, mientras bajaban las escaleras.

- Déjalo que vaya contigo. Un par de manos y un par de ojos no te harán daño. –comentó Rick, uniéndoseles.

- No voy a ser niñero de nadie. –dijo en tono amargo.

- Me se cuidar solo, además, puedo ser tu aprendiz. –dijo suplicante Richard.

- Bien. –Vio como Rick asentía satisfactoriamente.- Vámonos. –subieron a la pick-up y se pusieron en marcha.

- Eres el único que no se ha resignado en buscar a mi hermana, ¿Por qué? –preguntó Richard, curioso mientras entraban al bosque.

- ¿Quién dice, niño? –bufó.

- Bueno, si no fuese así, el perro de mi hermana, no estaría siempre a tu lado. Él confía en ti. Al igual que yo y todos en el grupo. –Se detuvo a ver al hombre.- ¿Crees que aun este viva? –Daryl, asintió lentamente sin mirar al chico, parecía escuchar algo.- Carol no piensa igual, ella cree que es una pérdida de tiempo.

- Escucha Richard, ella perdió a su hija de una forma similar, no la culpo, pero tu hermana se sabe cuidar. Sophia solo tenía unos doce años, no sé cómo fue lo que le paso pero… tu hermana tiene mayores probabilidades. –Pausó.- Yo era más pequeño que Sophia cuando me fui al bosque, estuve unos cuantos días, solo. Limpiándome el trasero con hiedra venenosa. –El chico hizo una cara.- Sí, lo sé. –Rió ante el recuerdo.- Pero así como me fui, volví. Entre a la cocina y me preparé un sándwich. Tu hermana estará bien.

- Eso espero… espero encontrarla pronto. –Caminaron un poco más, Daryl vio una ardilla, sería su presa, cuando escucharon unos gritos.- ¿Qué fue eso?

- ¡Gritos de mujer! –ambos corrieron, se adentraron un poco más, comenzaron a ver unos caminantes que seguían a alguien que se arrastraba. Detrás de ellos se podía ver un grupo que ya había sido eliminado.

POV de Kira:

- ¡Malditos bastardos, no voy a ser su comida! –les gritaba mientras me arrastraba, estaba muy herida. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, llevaba toda la mañana corriendo. Ya casi no me quedaban fuerzas. Solo quedaban _dos_… dos malditos caminantes. Y había perdido mi arma, tenía el cuchillo pero no me sería muy útil en estos momentos. De pronto, _dos_, dos flechas, una verde y una roja, atravesaron el cráneo de esas cosas que me asechaban. Todo de repente se volvió oscuro.

- Es… es… Kira. –dijo la voz de ¿Richard?

- Hay que ver si está viva. –esa voz era de… ¿Daryl?

- ¿Quién va? –los podía escuchar, pero mis ojos estaban muy pesados como para abrirlos. Mis labios estaban sellados. Estaba muerta en vida. Estaba bocabajo, me costaba respirar. Trataba de hablar pero mi garganta estaba seca. -¿Y si la mordieron? –estaban debatiendo que hacer conmigo, de un momento a otro se quedaron en silencio y fue cuando sentí algo mojado en mi mejilla. Olía a perro. Debía ser Bruno. O tal vez era un lobo que me convertiría en su cena…

- Perro idiota. –Escuché la voz de Daryl acercarse.- Está viva. Debemos ver que no tenga rasguños o mordidas. Revísala. –le ordenó a mi hermano.

- ¿Qué? No, claro que no. –se negó.

- ¿Por qué no? ¡Es tu hermana!

- Exactamente por eso. –respondió con obviedad Richard, lo más seguro no quería saber si estaba mordida o algo, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Mi perro ladró y se alejó un poco. Yo comenzaba a reaccionar.

- Ve a ver que quiere el saco de pulgas. Yo la reviso. –Después de insultar a mi perro, sentí como sus ásperas manos calientes, levantaban la tela de mi ropa buscando marcas, con cuidado me volteó y repitió la acción.- Que suerte tuviste… -murmuró. -¿Por qué sangra tu cara? –se preguntaba a si mismo porque yo no era capaz de responder, movió un mechón de pelo y vio mi herida de la frente.- No es nada grave. Estarás bien.

- Lo sé. –sonreí con dificultad.

- ¿Qué te pasó?

- Sácame de aquí y te digo. –dije con dificultad. Eso le recordó a Daryl cuando Carlos le dijo algo similar a Rick, cuando los encontraron.

- Bien. –me tomó de las muñecas para ayudarme a levantar y me queje. Me dolían.- ¿Pero qué rayos te pasó en las muñecas? –viendo las vendas sucias con un poco de sangre.

- No dejes que Richard, las vea. –supliqué, él asintió y me tomó en sus brazos.

- ¿Ella está bien? –escuché a mi hermano.

- Sí. Sobrevivirá. ¿Qué quería el perro?

- Ya tenemos la cena. –Volteé a ver y traía unos conejos.- Encontré su sombrero y su mochila. También su arma. –Se los mostró a Daryl.- ¡Rayos! Eran muchos cuerpos, y los acabo ella sola.

- ¿Cuántos?

- Siete. Fue los que pude contar, pero supongo que eran más. Oh, y además los dos que matamos cuando la encontramos.

Fin del POV

- Se están tardando… -decía Carol, viendo por una ventana.- Está por oscurecer.

- No te preocupes, Daryl sabe lo que hace. –comentó Beth, con la pequeña niña en brazos.

- ¡Ahí vienen! –gritó Glenn desde su puesto de vigilancia. Los dejaron pasar y Richard fue el primero en bajar.

- Les traigo una sorpresa. –señaló a Daryl, que cargaba a la chica en sus brazos.

_Nota de Autor: Le puse una portada al fic, ojalá les guste! :)_


	11. Tendré Que Dispararte

**Capítulo 10 **_**Tendré Que Dispararte**_

Me sentía tan cómoda, me enrosqué en las suaves sabanas, cuando un dolor molesto me hizo abrir los ojos. Mientras soltaba un gemido de dolor, escuche una voz.

- ¿Cómo te sientes jovencita? –preguntó la voz de un hombre mayor.

- Cómo que me pasó un tren por encima… -contesté sin mirar, luego me fui incorporando poco a poco. Mientras miraba la habitación.- ¿Quién es usted?

- Hershel Greene. –Le extendió la mano y la chica la estrechó.- No me sorprende que te sientas confundida y tan adolorida. Tienes muchas heridas. Me preocupa esa de la pierna. ¿Cómo te la hiciste?

- Tropecé y caí. Rodé por una colina y mi pierna se pilló entre dos rocas.

- Eso pensé.

- ¿Está mal?

- Bueno, si no mejoras… tendré que dispararte. –La chica abrió los ojos como platos y se echó para atrás.- Solo hay que esperar que baje la hinchazón, esperar que no se te infecte y cambiar el vendaje constantemente.

- Eso suena mejor que lo del disparo. –sonrió aliviada.

- ¿Qué te pasó en las muñecas? –preguntó el anciano serio y en tono preocupado. – Daryl, me comentó algo…

- ¿No es obvio? –él no dijo nada y se limitó a mirarla. Suspiró pesadamente.- Bien… cuando estaba huyendo de los mordedores… yo… creí que ya no tenía oportunidad de seguir, eran demasiados para mi sola… así que tomé mi cuchillo y… -le mostró las muñecas, dándole a entender lo que había hecho.

- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? –cuestionó.

- La verdad… -bajó la mirada. – Creo que me dio miedo. Pasé por cosas horribles después que me secuestraron hace un mes, estuve a punto de morir tres veces… o tal vez más, no lo sé. La primera: cuando John, el que me secuestró –Hershel asintió- me quiso matar, la segunda: cuando me… -los recuerdos la inundaron y se le formó un nudo en la garganta- me torturaron y la tercera: cuando entre al bosque por la niña, una que estaba en el grupo que me salvó, y no morí. Así que creo que de cierta forma, es una señal, ¿no?

- Eso creo. –le sonrió levemente.

- ¡Papá! –una chica rubia se asomó por la puerta de la habitación. Hershel posó su mirada en ella. – Rick quiere verte, parece que pasó algo y están por discutir algo del Gobernador. –Kira, entrecerró los ojos al escuchar la palabra 'Rick' y 'Gobernador' y miró a ambos, la chica ni se había dado cuenta que Kira estaba despierta y la observaba detenidamente.

- Beth, dile a Rick, que estaré ahí en un momento. –la chica asintió y se marchó. Se veía preocupada. – Bien, te dejaré un rato sola, aun debes descansar y recuperar fuerzas. –ella lo miró extrañada. A lo que él decidió explicar. –Estamos en guerra, necesitamos que estés bien para poder movernos. –ella atónita, aun procesaba la palabra 'guerra', asintió. – Pero no te preocupes, después Rick, te explicará lo que necesites saber… y tu padre estará feliz de verte despierta. –con eso dicho salió de la habitación. ¿Había dicho 'Rick'? No pudo evitar pensar en su tío que había estado en coma antes de que el mundo se fuera a la mierda. Y además, sabía que su padre estaba bien, con ellos.

- ¿Kira, estás despierta? -Segundos después, vio como una niña de melena rojiza y su pequeña cara invadida de pecas, se asomaba por la puerta con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡Layla! –la niña se abalanzó hacia ella abrazándola fuertemente, unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos sin permiso. Había pensado que su pequeña hermanita estaba muerta, pero no era así. Cuando levantó la mirada, distinguió las figuras de Drew, Serena y Richard. No pudo evitar sonreír… y llorar más.

- Nos tuviste muy asustados… -comentó Serena, sentándose a su lado para unirse al abrazo.

- Lo siento… -bajó la mirada, había prometido volver y no lo hizo. – Yo…

- ¡Eh! No digas nada… dijiste que volverías y… prácticamente lo hiciste. –dijo Richard riendo. – Aunque con algo de ayuda. –se acercó a darle un abrazo.

- Y tarde. –dijo Serena nuevamente riendo.

- Estás viva, es lo que cuenta.

- Gracias, Drew. Ven acá y dame un abrazo.

Estuvieron un rato hablando hasta que Hershel volvió a entrar.

- Tengo que pedirles que salgan. –todos lo miraron suplicantes. –Kira necesita reposo. Aún está débil. Déjenla descansar. –algunos murmuraron molestos pero salieron dejando a la joven con el viejo.

- Hershel, quiero conocer al resto. –dijo firmemente, le dolía todo pero no se quedaría ahí todo el día. – Además, ya dormí un día entero…

- Aun te falta… -ella negó para interrumpirlo.

- Solo me los presentas y… ya. Vuelvo a mi camita y duermo. Me recupero y ya. Además… -su estomagó rugió. – Tengo hambre.

- Ya lo noté. –rió. – Bien, tú ganas… vamos. –le hizo una seña para que se levantara y lo siguiera. Estaban en la primera planta, así que solo caminaron un poco, Kira vio los carros estacionados en la entrada. El cielo tenía unas nubes grises, horribles. Divisó su pick-up. - ¡Permiso! Le traigo a alguien. –anuncio el viejo, abriendo una puerta, entró y habían muchas personas. Al parecer discutían algo, había muchas caras tensas.

- ¡Kira! –escuchó la voz de su padre en cuanto puso un pie dentro de la habitación.

- ¡Papá! –Sonrió, estaba un poco mareada y la pierna le dolía, pero nadie la manda, ella quería ir ¿no?- Te ves horrible. –se veía peor que la última vez que lo vio. Sonrió e hizo un intento por correr a abrazarlo pero su pierna lo impedía. Sintió una mirada penetrante sobre ella, la ignoró por un momento a lo que finalmente abrazaba a su padre. – Veo que recuperaste tu sombrero. –El hombre rió.

- Sí, gracias por cuidarlo. –sonrió. – Deberías estar descansando. –dijo en un regaño aunque feliz de verla bien.

- Hershel, te dije que no la dejaras levantarse. –regañó una voz detrás de ella al anciano.

- Lo siento, ella insistió. Además, prometió que se presentaría con todos y volvería para seguir descansando. –dijo tranquilamente.

- Hershel, tú mismo dijiste que…

- Ella está mejor. –cortó el viejo.

- Oh por Dios… -murmuró cuando se dio la vuelta para ver al hombre. Casi se desmaya, el cazador con un movimiento rápido la atrapó en sus brazos y la sentó en una silla. –Gracias. –volvió a decir en un murmullo, casi se infarta al encontrar la intensa mirada del cazador. ¿Pero que hacia el aquí? Creyó por un momento que lo del bosque había sido parte de su imaginación pero… ¿no era así? ¿Acaso sus fantasías se volvían realidad? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- ¡Hershel! –gritó Rick molesto.

- Rick, solo fue la impresión. –dijo el hombre acercándose a la chica.

- ¡Por dios, estoy muerta! ¿Pero cuando pasó? –Intentaba recordar cuando había pasado.- Todos están muertos… pero… ¡Demonios! Hasta tú… Bruno. –dijo al ver al perro que corrió a ella y lamia su mano. Rick asesinó a Hershel, nuevamente con la mirada.

- Cariño, estas confundida. –ella levantó la mirada para verlo. -Nadie aquí está muerto. Rick… despertó del coma. –le aclaró al ver como la chica clavaba la mirada en su tío.

- ¿Y Lori? ¿Y Shane? ¿Carl? –miró al hombre como si el tuviera todas las respuestas.

- Lori y Shane… -no terminó la oración. Ella comprendió.

- Estoy aquí. –dijo el niño acercándose a ella, muy serio. No era nada de cómo ella lo recordaba. Lo examinó con la mirada y lo abrazó fuerte. No tan solo porque lo volvía a ver después de tanto tiempo sino por lo de su madre. – Ella es Judith. –dijo secándose unas lagrimillas que se le habían escapado, el necesitaba ese abrazo. Mientras, la chica rubia acercaba a la niña. –Mi hermana.

- Hola Judith. –le dijo cargándola. – Yo soy Kira, tu prima. –le sonrió a la niña y a Carl, que las miraba a ambas.

- Kira, esta es mi hija Beth. –señaló a la rubia. – Y mi hija Maggie, que ya la conoces y a su prometido, Glenn. –ellos le asintieron, mientras ella les sonrió. – Ella es Carol. –señaló a una mujer de cabello corto gris, la mujer la miró mal y eso la confundió. –Michonne. –esta vez señaló a una mujer de color que se encontraba recostada de una pared, seria y con una tenebrosa katana. – Daryl… -las miradas de ambos chocaron nuevamente y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kira. Él solo asintió.

- Hershel, llévala a su cuarto… -ordenó Rick.

- Kira, ve con Hershel. –secundó Carlos.

- Que Hershel se quede, yo voy con ella… -se ofreció Serena.

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? –Preguntaba mientras Serena la guiaba a la puerta.- ¿Qué ocultan? –aun adolorida, ponía resistencia. No quería irse sin saber.

- ¡Maldición! Que molesta eres… -escuchó mientras alguien la levantaba y la cargaba fuera de la habitación. Serena reía disimuladamente. – Eres muy inoportuna.

- ¡Suéltame! –ordenó dándole pequeños puños en la espalda al hombre. Este, por supuesto la ignoró. –Serena, haz algo… ayúdame.

- Lo siento, somos invitados. Ellos mandan… -se limitó a decir. Mientras el hombre sin dificultad abría la puerta de la habitación.

- No salgas de aquí hasta que Rick te diga. –dijo secamente el hombre al ponerla en la cama. – Que no te vea merodeando por ahí… -le advirtió, ella solo levanto una ceja.

- Yo la vigilo, no te preocupes. –dijo Serena. El hombre asintió mirando a la rubia para luego volver a mirar a la castaña. Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

- ¿Qué carajo está pasando aquí? –estaba más confundida que nunca.

- Oh Dios, lo traes loco. –comentó indiscretamente Serena.

- ¿Qué? –levantó una ceja, la había sacado de su ánimo de 'enojo' a uno de 'sorpresa y 'curiosidad'

- Nada. –intentó parecer que no sabía lo que había dicho.

- Dime. –dijo en tono autoritario.

- ¿O sino que? –la retó.

- Tendré que dispararte. –ambas se miraron serias por un segundo, luego Kira levantó su mano como si fuera una pistola.

- Me arriesgaré… -ambas rieron.


	12. Decisiones

_N/A: Gracias por sus Reviews, lamento no poder contestarlos. Es que la página se cae y no sé porque._

**Gracias Yami MALFOY por el review.**

**Capítulo 11 **_**Decisiones**_

- ¿Qué haremos? Kira aun no puede estar por ahí… -dijo Daryl.

- Ya todos lo vimos, se levantó. Hershel dijo que estaba mejor. –comentó Carol, haciendo que Daryl se enojara, ella actuaba muy rara… pero honestamente, le daba igual.

- Ciertamente dije que estaba mejor… pero no podemos arriesgarla. Exponerla a ella y a Judith, sería algo suicida. –objetó Hershel, Daryl se sintió aliviado por un momento.

- El Gobernador puede estar cerca… -dijo Beth.

- Ya pensaremos en algo. Por ahora, lo que podemos hacer es esperar por Kira, a que se mejore. –dijo Rick.

- ¿Cuánto hay que esperar? ¿Hasta que venga el Gobernador y nos mate? –nuevamente Carol. Layla la fulminó con la mirada.

- Kira es fuerte… y terca. Si se entera de esto… -comenzó a decir Richard.

- Ella no irá a ningún lado hasta que esté mejor. –interrumpió Daryl. Las miradas confusas de sus compañeros lo invadían. – Escuchen, hemos perdido a mucha gente. No podemos seguir arriesgándonos.

- Daryl tiene razón. Además, desde lo que pasó la última vez… con lo que Karen dijo, no hay muchas posibilidades de que él nos supere en número. Tal vez, ni siquiera tenga armas. Quizás no sea tan amenazante, posiblemente ni se atreva a atacarnos. –habló finalmente Michonne que había estado cayada.

- Michonne tiene un buen punto. –dijo Carlos. –Además, ahora estamos Richard, Serena, yo y Kira. Somos muy buenos con las armas.

- Nos olvidaste a mí y a Layla. –se quejó Drew.

- Ustedes son pequeños.

- Pero… Carl es menor que Drew y tiene mi misma edad… nosotros también somos capaces…

- Layla, no son juguetes. No puedo arriesgarme a que les pase algo. –en ese momento los pensamientos de Carl se remontaron a cuando estuvo en esa misma situación.

- Yo creo… yo creo que ellos pueden hacerlo. Solo… confía en ellos. Papá y mamá lo hicieron conmigo. –le dio una mirada a su padre y este asintió.

- Bien hermano, yo me encargo de ensenarles. La responsabilidad queda en mí. –dijo con voz de líder Rick.

- Bien entonces… pero sabes que si algo les pasa, te las veras con Kira. –rió mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Rick.

- Entonces somos seis más. –sonrió Rick.

- El Gobernador no se espera esto. –Daryl sonaba muy animado.

- Al fin el muy maldito va a llevarse su merecido. –en las palabras de Glenn se notaba un dejo de venganza y ansiedad.

- Aun así… con que seamos seis más o no, no estamos seguros aquí. Podría venir y atacarnos de sorpresa. Ahora mismo somos vulnerables. –volvió a hablar Carol.

- Carol, ya pensaré en algo. No te preocupes. No voy a perder a ninguno de ustedes. –dijo Rick tranquilamente mientras miraba a cada uno de los integrantes de su grupo.

~.~

- Oye, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? –dijo esta vez en tono serio. – Mencionaron a un tal 'Gobernador' y bueno…

- Es un hombre que… es un psicópata. Quiere matar a Rick y su gente. Ya los ha atacado pero… bueno. –parecía no querer hablar del tema.

- Serena, necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes. –dijo la castaña sosteniendo las manos de la rubia.

- El hermano de Daryl, secuestró a Glenn y Maggie, Merle torturó a Glenn para que le dijera donde estaba Daryl. Él se negó a decirle. Y bueno, el Gobernador… él abusó de Maggie, para sacarle información. Después Rick los rescató, allá tomaron de rehén a Daryl, lo hicieron pelear a muerte con su hermano. Rick logro sacarlos a tiempo de allí. El Gobernador quería venganza así que atacó la prisión donde se quedaban. Quería a Michonne para dejarlos 'en paz' pero solo fingía, Rick se negó. En fin, murieron muchas personas inocentes y otras que no eran tan inocentes. Incluyendo al hermano de Daryl. Tuvieron que abandonar la prisión. Y ahora están de sitio en sitio hasta encontrar un lugar seguro.

- Tengo que hablar con Rick… -dijo la castaña más bien para sí misma levantándose de golpe.

- No Kira, espera. –dijo Serena sujetándola del brazo.

- Una cosa más… ¿has visto al Gobernador? ¿Cómo es? –en sus adentros rogaba por que no fuera Phillip.

- No le he visto pero… dijeron que lleva un parche. Alto. Tez blanca. Michonne le hizo eso en el ojo. –comentó señalándose un ojo mientras hacia una mueca de dolor.

- ¡Maldición! –exclamó, ahora no había duda, ese era Phillip. – Voy a hablar con Rick.

- ¿Por qué tanta urgencia? ¿Lo conoces? ¿Te hizo daño? –preguntaba insistentemente mientras veía como la chica salía disparada de la habitación.

- ¡Rick! –gritó Kira al verlo caminar hasta uno de los carros.

- ¡Que te dije de andar por ahí! –exclamó Daryl al verla cojear hasta Rick. La chica pasó olímpicamente de él. Lo que lo hizo enojar más.

- ¿Qué planeas hacer contra el Gobernador? –espetó la chica captando la atención de su tío y su padre.

- ¿Cómo sabes de él? –preguntó Carlos.

- ¿Tú… tú lo conoces? –pronuncio Rick, haciendo sus típicas muecas de nerviosismo y desespero. Ella asintió lentamente.

- Serena me contó algo… pero aún no lo puedo creer. –dijo incrédula. Daryl ahora se encontraba a su lado y su expresión de enojo había cambiado a curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué no lo puedes creer? Ni siquiera estuviste con nosotros. No sabes de lo que es capaz ese hombre. –dijo Daryl. –Muchos aquí han sufrido por su culpa. Pregúntale a Maggie y Glenn. Por si tienes dudas. –le dijo molesto.

- Mira… no voy a cuestionar lo que dices… lo que dicen todos. –dijo mirando a Maggie como se abrazaba a Glenn. Para luego ver los ojos azules de Daryl. – Pero… yo estuve con él. –Daryl se tensó.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Rick, casi apunto de un ataque.

- Estuve en su grupo. Cuando me secuestraron John, James y Martin… el Gobernador fue por ellos, mató a todos los de su grupo. –pausó. – Yo estaba prácticamente muerta, ya había pasado por mucho… -sus ojos se cristalizaron ante los horribles recuerdos. –Pero él, el Gobernador fue y me salvó. Pudo haberse ido y haberme dejado morir allí… pero no lo hizo. Me dio protección, un techo donde dormir, comida. Armas. Me cuidó… -para los oídos de todos, esto ya era conocido, el Gobernador solía parecer una linda palomita cuando no lo era en realidad.

- ¿Cuántos son? –a Carol, no le importaron las lágrimas de la chica, y comenzó a bombardearla con preguntas. - ¿Dónde se están quedando? ¿Tienen armas? ¿Cuán lejos están?

- Carol, por favor. –interrumpió Hershel.

- Sobrina, sé que esto es muy difícil para ti de entender pero así es el Gobernador. Es cruel. Es un psicópata. Se hace pasar por una buena persona pero en realidad es…

- Un maldito monstro. –completó Maggie con rabia en sus palabras.

- Necesitamos toda la información que nos pueda dar. –escuchó decir a Carol mientras Hershel reprobaba su actitud.

- Bien… como quieran. –se daba la vuelta para volver a su habitación. Serena la miraba con dolor en la mirada. Conocía a su amiga. Sabía que se sentía herida de que todos no vieran lo que ella.

- Entonces… -escuchó a Carol. – Ella es una traidora. –le decía a Rick. Kira quería darse la vuelta y romperle la cara a Carol, pero se aguantó.

- ¡Por Dios! No. Solo esta confundida. –replicó Rick.

- Fue lo mismo que le pasó a Andrea, ¿recuerdan? Esta bajo su 'encanto'. –dijo Michonne.

- Y ya sabemos cómo terminó. –comentó Maggie.

- Bien. –volvió a decir más tranquila para sí misma, mientras respiraba hondo. Volviendo al grupo a paso lento. – Después de todo… son mi familia, ¿no? –se decía, Serena la estaba escuchando.

- Vamos, Kira. Diles… están desesperados. Hay un bebé. –le decía Serena.

- Ok, les diré lo que quieran. –bufó pateando el aire.

- Eh, Rick. –llamó Serena.

- ¿Qué pasa? –se acercó a las chicas y detrás suyo iba Daryl con la mirada fija en Kira.

- Kira quiere decirte algo. –Rick le asintió a su sobrina y a la rubia.

- Son veinticinco hombres. Armados hasta los dientes. También hay tres pequeñas familias. Lo último que supe fue que iban a limpiar una gasolinera. Casi no tienen armas y sí, tienen muchas municiones. Creo que iban a volver a hacer como con Woodbury, cercar otro lugar. Pero no sé dónde. O igual podrían volver allá. –se encogió de hombros.- Y no… no creo que estén cerca de aquí. –miró a Carol, que se había acercado. –Pero si me dan un mapa, podría señalarles donde fue nuestra última parada. –se cruzó de brazos por el frio.

- Hija… sé que fue una decisión difícil. –dijo su padre poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. – Estoy orgulloso de ti. –esta vez le plantó un beso en la cabeza. Ella solo asintió.

- ¿Tú… tenías algo que ver con el Gobernador? –la verdad él tenía miedo de saber la respuesta, y eso no era normal en él. ¿Qué le importaba lo que hiciera esa chica? Total, nunca había tenido una conversación real con ella, nunca se conocieron como para ser amigos o algo. Aunque… ahora habría mucho tiempo.

- Dijo que le acordaba a Penny. Su hija. –Daryl sintió como su cuerpo se destensó… por alguna extraña razón.

- ¿Eras su mano derecha? ¿Soldado o algo así? –preguntó Carol casi como si la quisiera agredir.

- No, yo solo me mantenía poniéndolo al tanto de las necesidades del grupo. Velar por las tres familias. Revisaba las provisiones y municiones. No me dejaban ir a sus expediciones. Tampoco me comentaban mucho de sus planes o de sus problemas. –dijo mirando fijamente a Carol.

- Cómo hizo con Andrea. –escuchó decir a Michonne. – La tenía bajo su 'hechizo'. –bufó.

- Pero no hizo lo mismo con la niña esta. –dijo molesto Daryl. – Andrea era su mujer… -comenzó a hablar pero fue interrumpido.

- ¿A quién llamas niña? –Daryl rodó los ojos. – Tengo veintiuno. –dijo molesta.

- Como digas. -'Guau que grande eres' pensó Daryl, sarcástico. Nuevamente iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por un gritó.

- ¡Caminantes! –escuchó la voz de un hombre desconocido para ella.

- ¿Cuántos Tyreese? –preguntó Rick mientras se acercaba a la torre improvisada donde se encontraba el hombre.

- Unos treinta.

- Rick de este lado vienen unos quince. –avisó otra mujer desconocida para Kira.


	13. ¡Caminantes!

**Capítulo 12 **_**¡Caminantes!**_

- ¡Todos! Suban al segundo piso y sierren la verja. –ordenó Rick. – Carlos, vamos a la torre. Daryl, sube con Sasha. Todos traten de dar en la cabeza, no fallen. Necesitamos ahorrar municiones. Usen los silenciadores. –ordenó.

- Rick, Kira puede ayudar. Es buena con el arco y flecha. –le gritó a su hermano mientras veía subir a todos.

- ¡Kira! –la vio cojear mientras subía las escaleras. Ella volteó a verlo. – Sube con Daryl y Sasha, Carlos fue por el arco y las flechas. –ella asintió, como pudo se fue acercando a la torre donde estaba la chica de color, le extendió la mano para que subiera, pero sintió como unos brazos fuertes la ayudaban a subir.

- No te acostumbres. –dijo Daryl, pasándole el arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas. Que se los había quitado a Carlos.

- No pienso hacerlo. –vio cómo su padre se alejaba de la torre y subía con los demás. – Al fin algo interesante… -dijo para sí.

- Soy Sasha. –se presentó la mujer.

- Kira. –dijo asintiendo mientras disparaba una flecha que dio a su objetivo.

- No es momento de presentaciones. –se quejó Daryl.

- Eres muy lento con esa ballesta. –dijo Kira sin mirarlo. Mientras le daba a sus objetivos.

- Cállate niña. –gruñó.

- Tengo más puntería que tú… y soy más rápida. –le guiñó mientras ponía una flecha en el arco.

- Sigue soñando… ¿Cuántos llevas? –mirándola de reojo.

- Tres, ¿y tú?

- Tres. –se miraron un segundo.

- Podrían dejar de hablar y concentrarse en los caminantes. –se quejó Sasha, desde el otro lado de la torre. – Rayos, hay más de los que creí… -mirando los alrededores.

- ¡Maldición! Los muy bastardos entraron. –gruñó Daryl.

- ¡Maldición! No le di… -se quejó Kira.

- No eres tan perfecta… -le murmuró.

- Cállate. Tú también perdiste flechas.

Los disparos y flechas volaban por los aires. La verdad, habían eliminado muchos caminantes, pero eso significaba que había una baja significante de munición. Había pilas de cuerpos cerca de las torres, había unos ocho o nueve caminantes dentro, cerca de los autos. Maggie, Glenn, Michonne y Carol se encargaban de ellos, mientras los otros estaban escondidos. Carlos, Rick, Tyreese, y Karen, estaban en la otra torre. Por alguna razón, Hershel estaba solo en la primera planta, intentaba avanzar lentamente a las escaleras que daban al segundo piso pero unos caminantes lo acorralaron, desde la posición donde se encontraban Maggie, Glenn, Carol o Michonne, se les hacía imposible socorrerlo. De hecho, nadie se había percatado de la presencia del viejo. Hasta que unos ladridos y gritos llamaron la atención de Kira.

- ¡Daryl cúbreme! –gritó mientras bajaba con dificultad dejando el arco y flechas en la torre.

- ¿A dónde vas? –gritó cargando la ballesta.

- A tratar de que no se coman a Hershel. –contestó desapareciendo de la vista del hombre, haciendo que se asomara por un lado, se inclinó un poco y la pudo ver corriendo y disparando a los caminantes que intentaban atacar a Hershel. - ¡Resiste! –un caminante había tirado a Hershel al suelo, estaba por morderlo cuando Bruno apareció y haló al caminante por las piernas, lejos del viejo. - ¡Bruno! –el perro salió corriendo y se acercó a Hershel, Kira le disparó al caminante dándole en la cabeza. –Vamos Hershel, levanta.

- Gracias hija… -su voz temblaba.

- ¡Michonne! –le gritó a la mujer que estaba más cerca de la escalera. – Ayuda a Hershel. –la mujer posó su mirada en ellos y rápidamente socorrió a Hershel. Maggie suspiró aliviada y le asintió a Kira, algo que tomó como un agradecimiento. Cuando Kira se disponía a volver a la torre un caminante salió de la nada y la tomó por los hombros, haciéndola caer despaldas. Forcejeó zafándose del agarre pero este volvió a lanzarse sobre ella, el podrido estaba por clavarle los dientes en el cuello cuando una flecha lo dejó inmóvil. - ¡Gracias! –gritó levantando una mano en señal de estar bien. De pronto, dos caminantes venían en su dirección. El primero fue fácil, una bala y listo. El segundo… la frisó. Conocía esa cara, aunque ya estaba… podrido. El chico se acercó con los brazos extendidos. La iba a agarrar cuando otra flecha le atravesó el cráneo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te coman? ¿Qué pasa contigo? –le gritó el hombre de la ballesta. Ella comenzó a sentirse mareada.

- Por Dios… era Josh… -otra caminante se acercaba por su derecha. – Jessie… Dios, pero… ¿Cómo? –dijo llevándose las manos a la boca.

- ¿Qué haces niña? –gritó después de repetir la acción con la flecha en la cabeza del caminante. Ella comenzó a llorar. Las emociones y el hecho de que aún no había comido, estaban haciendo efecto en ella. Se sentía muy mareada. Escuchó un grito de parte de Hershel y otros de Carlos, Rick y Daryl. Todo se volvía lejano, otros caminantes la rodeaban. Volvió a escuchar la voz de Daryl pero esta vez más cerca de ella. –Vamos Kira, no me hagas esto. –comenzó darle pequeñas palmadas en la cara para que reaccionara.

- Los conocía… -dijo cuándo por fin subió la mirada a los ojos azules del cazador, se dio cuenta que venían más mordedores hacia ellos. – ¡Cuidado! –gritó saltando y clavándole su cuchillo en la cabeza a un caminante que iba por Daryl. – ¿Estamos a mano?

- No, te salvé tres veces, ¿recuerdas? –ella solo rodó los ojos y asintió. Un caminante se acercó a Daryl halándolo del hombro haciéndolo soltar la ballesta.

- Una más y saldo mi deuda. –dijo sonriendo mientras retiraba el cuchillo de la cabeza del caminante que había agarrado al cazador.

- ¡Kira! ¡Daryl! ¿Están bien? –gritó Rick.

- Sí, ya subimos…

- No Daryl, hay que mover la reja. Cerrarla para que no sigan entrando. –dijo corriendo hacia la reja.

- ¿A dónde vas? –gritó Carlos.

- A cerrar la reja. –les hizo señas. Rick se negó. - ¿Vienes? –mirando a Daryl.

- ¡Maldición! –Rick les gritaba que no lo hicieran, que sería peligroso pero por alguna estúpida razón, él la seguía como… hipnotizado.

- ¡Vamos! –comenzaron a empujar, sin resultados. Había un par de caminantes que obstruían el camino y si se movían, serian comida de caminantes. -¡Rayos! ¿Qué hacemos?

- ¡Esto es tu culpa! Idiota. –se quejaba Daryl asustado.

- Ya haremos algo, tú solo empuja. –le dijo tranquila.

- ¿Necesitan ayuda? –escucharon a Richard a sus espaldas.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –ironizaron Daryl y Kira al unisón.

- Bien, bien… -Richard rodó los ojos mientras con un movimiento rápido tomaba el cuchillo de la mano de Kira y avanzaba al otro extremo de la reja. Con su cuchillo propio y el de su hermana, comenzó a clavarlos en los cráneos de los caminantes, que ahora, parecían multiplicarse. Cuando Richard pudo despejar el camino de la reja, Kira y Daryl lograron juntarla con el otro extremo de la vaya, donde Richard rápidamente pasó una cadena gruesa dándole un par de vueltas y cerrando un candado entre ellas. Por ahora ningún caminante entraría. –La otra cadena se había roto. –dijo este levantando los pedazos de la fina cadena.

- ¡Gracias hermanito! –comentó Kira dando pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda de Richard, mientras pasaba corriendo por su lado. – Ahora, sube con los demás. –vio como Daryl tomaba su ballesta y subía a la torre.

- ¡Eh, tú! –gritó Daryl. – Apúrate, que esto aún no termina.

Después de lo que pareció horas, Kira vio como el último caminante caí al suelo de golpe. Caminó pesadamente, ignorando cualquier felicitación, comentario o mirada. Se encontró con Serena cruzada de brazos y con cara de desaprobación. Esta solo rodó los ojos y se acercó a Hershel, a petición de Rick y su padre. Después de que el viejo le hiciera una pequeña revisión. Volvió a la habitación donde había despertado, tomó sus cosas y subió al segundo piso. Ahora se quedaría ahí por cuestiones de seguridad. Acomodó las pocas cosas que le pertenecían y salió junto a Serena. Se apoyó del barandal mirando hacia la puerta de su habitación mientras Serena hacia lo mismo pero mirando hacia abajo donde estaban los carros.

- ¿Qué pasó ahí? ¿Cuándo casi te matan? –preguntó molesta Serena.

- Eran niños Serena. –esta la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. – Y los conocía. Estaban en el grupo del Gobernador. Josh y Jessie. Los había salvado antes de que me encontraran Richard y Daryl. –bajó la mirada.

- ¿Sabes lo que significa? –la castaña negó. – Que pueden estar cerca… -hubo un pequeño silencio mientras las miradas de las chicas se cruzaban para luego desviarse cada una lejos de la otra. Alguien carraspeó su garganta al lado derecho de la castaña, esta se giró un poco para encontrarse con la mirada azul de Daryl.

- Nunca olvides esto. –dijo entregándole su arco y… había recogido las flechas de la chica. Estaba lleno el carcaj.

- Gracias. –dijo ella tomándolos.

- Yo… yo voy a buscarte algo de comer, vuelvo enseguida. –dijo Serena guiñándole un ojo a Kira que no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Le asintió, para luego posar toda su atención en el hombre.

- Creo que te subestimé. –dijo Kira a Daryl. – Eres muy bueno con eso… -señaló la ballesta.

- Tampoco estuviste tan mal. –hizo una mueca.

-Gracias… por todo. –se encogió de hombros.

- Aprende, todos terminaremos convertidos. –dijo serio. – No puedes dejar que te afecte.

- Tampoco puedo evitar que no lo haga, Daryl. –se cruzó de brazos. Más por el frio que por el enojo.

- Toma. –dijo quitándose su chaqueta de cuero. Esa que tenía un diseño de alas en la espalda. – Voy con Glenn y Maggie, por unas cosas… y sé que no tienes ropa así que… solo es prestada. –decía desviando la mirada.

- Bien, prometo no mancharla. –sonrió. Poniéndosela. Le quedaba un poco grande.

- Rick, está molesto porque no seguiste sus órdenes… -ella lo miró fijamente, y rodó los ojos. –Pero yo creo que lo hiciste bien. Si no hubiese sido por ti… el viejo Hershel… no estuviera vivo.

- Y si no fuera por ti, yo tampoco. –hubo otro silencio. Hasta que la voz de Glenn llamó a Daryl. – Creo que es tu llamado… -bajó la mirada.

- Sí. –se veía nervioso. ¿Acaso quería decir algo?

- Buena suerte. Y vuelve pronto, porque si no me la quedo. –dijo ella señalando la chaqueta.

- Ni lo sueñes. –levantó una ceja, se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

- Desde lejos de te ven las babas… -dijo Serena llegando con un plato de comida y una botella de agua.

- ¡Cállate, tu que sabes! –rio Kira. Tomo el plato y observo como Daryl caminaba con Glenn, Maggie y Rick, que al parecer les daba órdenes. Daryl levantó la mirada y se encontró que la muchacha lo miraba también. Ambos se sonrojaron.

- Mejor come. –le aconsejó Serena. – Por cierto, esta chaqueta se te ve muy bien… -rio como tonta, llamando la atención de Carol y Hershel, que conversaban un poco lejos de ellas.

_N/A: Lamento no contestar algunos reviews, la página se cae por culpa del internet (que no es muy bueno) ¡Se los agradezco! Y pasen (si quieren) por mi otro fic _**Warzone** (Daryl/OC).


	14. Chaqueta de Cuero

_N/A: En honor a que TWD lo pasaban los viernes aquí donde vivo… aquí su capítulo. Gracias por sus reviews, y una vez más, intenté contestarlos y la página se cae… ojala les guste este capítulo, que lo disfruten. Sugerencias, preguntas, opiniones, en reviews o PM, su opinión cuenta ;)_

**Capítulo 13 **_**Chaqueta de Cuero**_

- ¡Serena! –llamó Maggie.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Rick dice que vengas con nosotros… -dijo la chica haciendo una visera para ver a Serena. Esta le hizo señas para que esperara un momento.

- ¡No te vayas! –le dijo Kira a Serena.

- Amiga, ¿recuerdas las veces que buscaste ropa y cosas para mí? Bueno, me toca devolverte el favor. –comentó poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Kira.

- ¿No puede ser otro día?

- ¿Quieres morir congelada? –Kira negó.

- Bien, como quieras. –se cruzó de brazos. Mientras veía a su amiga rodar los ojos y bajar las escaleras.

Después de ver el Hyundai marcharse y a todos entrar en sus cuartos, bajó al primer nivel, donde estaba Rick… solo. Muy pensativo. Con un mapa de la zona, abierto sobre una mesa.

- Esta fue la última parada. –señaló un lugar en el mapa. El hombre finalmente levantó la mirada. – Aquí estaba la gasolinera… y aquí estamos nosotros. –señaló eso ultimo más bien para ella.

- Están lejos. Además, no nos han seguido desde hace mucho, dudo que sepan dónde estamos. –dijo aliviado.

- Bueno… siento estropear tu felicidad pero… cuando casi me matan esos caminantes, -el hombre asintió, con curiosidad en la mirada. – Me frisé porque yo… yo los conocía. Yo los había salvado la mañana en que me encontraron ustedes. No sé cómo se convirtieron pero, me da la impresión que debemos estar más que alertas.

- ¡Maldición! –exclamó pegando un puño en la mesa. – Lo peor es que estamos casi sin gasolina, sin comida, sin munición. –con su mano derecha se masajeaba la frente. – Si nos atacan, estaremos muertos.

- Bueno, si de algo sirve… puedo ayudar. Tengo una idea y… -fue interrumpida.

- No, no quiero saber que vas a decir algo que tenga que ver con dejar el campamento o algo así. Aun estás débil. Vulnerable.

- Escúchame, ¿quieres? –este levanto una mano en el aire para que ella hablara. – Hay un lugar… yo puedo ir en mi camioneta. Tengo munición y armas. –el hombre levantó las cejas.

- ¿Que dices?

- Sí, mira cuando los hombres del Gobernador, llevaban montones de armas y municiones, yo era la encargada de contarlas y guardar algunas para un caso de emergencia. El lugar queda por aquí. –señaló nuevamente el mapa, era lejos del Gobernador y de la posición actual del grupo de Rick. – Soy la única que conoce la ubicación exacta. Y a estas alturas, el Gobernador debe pensar que estoy muerta.

- Bien… -pensó un momento. – Mañana, iré contigo. -Pausó un momento y la miró con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. - ¿Esa es la chaqueta de Daryl?

- ¿Ah? Oh sí, es que me la prestó…

- El no suele hacer eso… -la chica solo se encogió de hombros, no sabía que responder a eso.

~.~

- Hay que limpiar este lugar… -comentó Hershel recargado del barandal. Mirando con preocupación el montón de cadáveres en el lugar. – Casi muero hoy.

- Pero no lo hiciste, Hershel.

- Gracias a la sobrina de Rick. –se enderezó. – Honestamente, no creo que sea una 'traidora'. –miró a Carol. – Salvó mi vida, como una vez hizo Rick.

- Si, bueno, ya veremos qué pasa con esa chica.

- ¡Hershel, Carol! –les llamó Rick. – Llamen a los otros.

Todos estaban reunidos, y Rick con su postura de líder los miró muy serios a todos. Comenzó a repartir las guardias, serian Richard y Beth. Tyreese, Sasha, Carol, Kira, Carl, Michonne, Karen, Carlos y él, irían a recoger los cuerpos y quemarlos. Mientras Hershel, Layla y Drew, se quedaban con Judith. Faltaban un par de horas para que anocheciera así que se movieron rápido. Mientras movían los cuerpos, Kira pudo distinguir a varias de las personas que estaban en el grupo del Gobernador.

- El grupo debió ser atacado por una horda… -dijo para sí mientras veía los cuerpos de Jessie y Josh. Se limpió unas pequeñas lagrimitas que se escaparon de sus ojos.

- ¿Los conocías? –preguntó Carol, acercándose a la chica, que dio un brinquito por la sorpresa. Era la primera vez que le hablaba para no atacarla… al menos por ahora.

- Sí. Eran buenos chicos. –suspiró. – No sé qué haría si viera así a mis hermanos o a Drew, o Carl. Es horrible.

- Lo es. –dijo colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Kira. – Yo vi a mi hija convertida en una de esas cosas.

- Lo siento mucho. Yo… también vi gente muy amada convertida. Pero nunca le dije a nadie. –se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Quieres hablar de eso? –la muchacha asintió lentamente, pero Rick les ordenó en ese momento que siguieran quemando los cuerpos.

- Creo que será más tarde. –ambas mujeres asintieron y se pusieron a llevar cuerpos a la hoguera.

~.~

Llevaban una hora y media de camino cuando por fin encontraron un lugar donde saquear. Encontraron algo de suministros, ropa para todos y nada de armas. En el camino se toparon con varios vehículos a los que les extrajeron la gasolina. Cuando volvieron al campamento, ya había anochecido y todos los cuerpos estaban apilados en una fogata. Pudieron ver claramente a Beth y Richard haciendo la guardia. Mientras Carol y Kira, abrían la reja para dejar el Hyundai pasar. Rick los recibió, los reunió a todos y los puso al tanto de la situación y sus planes para el día siguiente. Repartieron la ropa, llenaron de combustible los otros carros, prepararon la cena. Comieron. Michonne y Rick hicieron la guardia esa noche.

- ¡Rick! –llamó Daryl. - ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

- Claro, ¿Qué pasa? –dijo este acomodando su rifle en su espalda.

- Estaba pensando que… yo debería ir con la chica.

- ¿Qué? –dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

- Dijiste que el Gobernador podía estar cerca, ¿no? –Rick asintió. – Bueno, en caso de que algo ocurriera, tú deberías estar con ellos. –señaló el motel.

- Bien. –dijo después de pensarlo. – Avísale a Kira. Se van antes del amanecer. –el cazador asintió y se fue.

~.~

- ¡Ve por ella! –dijo Kira lanzando una pelota contra la puerta de su habitación, Bruno fue por ella y subió a la cama. – ¡Una más! –lanzó la pelota y justo en ese momento alguien abrió, la pelota dio en su frente.

- ¡Maldita sea! –soltó el hombre.

- Lo siento. –soltando unas risillas. – No sabía que ibas a entrar sin tocar. –dijo Kira, mientras Bruno ladraba y cogía la pelota y volvía a subir a la cama. Él soltó un bufido. - ¿Vienes por tu chaqueta? –dijo ella levantándose de la cama.

- No, pero ya que estoy aquí… sería bueno que me la entregaras. –levantó las cejas.

- ¿Y si no venias por tu chaqueta… a que venias?

- Rick se va a quedar, tú y yo iremos mañana antes del amanecer a ese sitio que le dijiste a Rick. –dijo pasándose una mano bajo la nariz. Estaba incómodo.

- Bien… -pasándole la chaqueta. – Iremos en mi camioneta. –él asintió, dándose la vuelta. – Hey, gracias por cuidarla. –él volteo a verla.

- Yo tenía una igual. –se encogió de hombros. Se estaba yendo.

- Nos vemos en unas horas. –le dijo antes de que cerrara la puerta.


	15. La Casa Del Arbol

**Capítulo 14 ****_La Casa del Árbol_**

_- Kira, ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó su padre en voz baja pero con autoridad._

_- No podemos quedarnos aquí papá._

_- No vas a ningún lado. –replicó Carlos._

_- Soy mucho más escurridiza que tú o Harry, y Layla no puede ir. Llevamos tres días aquí y ya no hay de comer, papá solo déjame ir, ¿si? Confía en mí._

_- Papá déjala ir. –comentó Harry._

_- Bien, pero si no vuelves en una hora, yo mismo iré por ti. –la chica sonrió satisfactoriamente, mientras salía de la casa, que solía ser de una pareja joven._

_- Ya vuelvo. –susurró._

_Salió con cuidado, llevaba un bate, un cuchillo de cocina, una Glock 17 y una Python. Como la que su tío Rick usaba. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes negra con el nombre de una de sus bandas favoritas, unos vaqueros blancos un poco raídos por el diseño y unas botas negras. Llevaba su cabello castaño en una coleta alta. Sin olvidar sus lentes. Muy atenta a cualquier ruido en la calle, cruzó a la casa del frente. Entró y el horrible olor a putrefacción invadió su sentido del olfato. Al darse la vuelta vio como un caminante de color se le abalanzaba, tomó firmemente el bate y comenzó a golpearlo hasta que cayó inmóvil al suelo. Después de pasar el susto y el asco, buscó alguna mochila donde pudiera echar las cosas que le podían ser útiles. Estaba en la cocina muy concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, cuando algo la haló. Era otro caminante, esta vez, una mujer. Esta vez no pudo usar el bate así que le clavó el cuchillo en el cráneo, salpicándose toda._

_- ¡Qué asco! –exclamó mirándose la ropa. Se acercó al fregadero donde mojó un paño con el que se limpió la cara, cuello y pecho. Tenía una mochila llena. Sintió un ruido a sus espaldas y cuando se dio la vuelta para atacar, lo que vio fue a Bruno. - ¡Me asustaste! –el perro movió su peluda cola. Bruno, ladró. Cuando se dio la vuelta para ver a que le ladraba, antes de ver todo oscuro vio una pequeña silueta._

_- ¿La maté? –preguntaba una voz temblorosa. Oyó el ladrido de Bruno. Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos._

_- Mi cabeza… -dijo tomándola con ambas manos._

_- ¡Estas viva! –dijo alegre y aliviado. – Lo siento tanto, es que creí que eras uno de ellos, de los raros._

_- No, no soy uno de ellos… -sonrió débilmente al ver al niño. - ¿Estás bien? –Él asintió.- ¿Dónde estamos?_

_- En la casa del árbol._

_- Los que estaban adentro… ¿eran tus padres?_

_- Si, mis padres adoptivos. Llevaba seis meses con ellos. –la castaña asintió._

_- ¿Cuánto llevas aquí?_

_- Una semana._

_- En la casa de enfrente nos estamos quedando mi papá, mis hermanos y yo. –el niño asintió. –No es mucho lo que te puedo ofrecer pero, te puedes quedar con nosotros si quieres. –bajaron de la casa del árbol, entraron a la casa del niño, bebió algo para el dolor de cabeza. - ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?_

_- Veinte minutos, creo._

_Salieron de la casa, con mochilas llenas de suministros y algunas cosas que el niño tomó de sus pertenencias._

_- Niño, ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_- Drew._

_- Soy Kira Grimes._

_Cuando iban cruzando la calle unos caminantes los rodearon, Kira le pasó el bate a Drew para que se defendiera y ella con el cuchillo hacia lo mismo. Finalmente llegaron con los otros._

- ¿Estas lista? –Drew despertaba a Kira.

- ¿Ah? –dijo levantándose de golpe. - ¡Por Dios Drew! Casi me matas de un susto… -se talló los ojos. - ¿Daryl ya se levantó?

- Esta como loco porque tú sigues dormida. Hershel está tratando de convencer a Rick de que no vayas.

- Oh no… -brincó de la cama y abrió el armario. – Drew, diles que ya voy a bajar. –el niño asintió y salió. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa cuando sintió que alguien la miraba, al darse la vuelta vio una silueta que no dejaba de admirarla. Soltó un pequeño grito y él se dio la vuelta, avergonzado. – Sabes… podrías aprender a tocar antes de entrar. –dijo tapándose con una camiseta.

- Y tú a cerrar la puerta con seguro. –salió y cerró la puerta no sin antes escuchar algo que la chica dijo.

- Ay cállate. –se puso una camiseta blanca de manga larga, una sudadera gris, unos vaqueros negros, sus inseparables botas y se amarro el cabello en una coleta alta dejando caer unos flequillos. Tomó su mochila, la que se cruza en el pecho, iba cargada con lo de siempre. Salió. Encontrándose a Daryl que la esperaba en la puerta. – Buen día. –este solo gruñó.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te vas a tomar? –preguntó Rick.

- No lo sé.

- Tal vez, nos tome el día. –dijo Daryl observando el mapa.

- Glenn, ¿Qué opinas? –dijo Rick.

- Sí, Daryl tiene razón. Estarían llegando mañana a esta hora. Supongo.

- Bueno, en marcha. Mientras más rápido nos vayamos más rápido volveremos. –dijo el cazador acomodándose la ballesta en su hombro.

- Carol, les puso suministros en la camioneta por si acaso. Un día y medio, máximo para volver, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Rick y ambos asintieron dirigiéndose al lado del conductor.

- Hey, ¿adónde crees que vas? –dijo Kira.

- A conducir. No voy a dejar que tú lo hagas. Ya he puesto mi vida en peligro como para dejar que una tonta adolecente me mate en el camino.

- ¿Qué? Tienes que estar bromeando… -negó molesta. – Es mi camioneta.

- Es mi vida. –ella bufó. – Sube ya, y si te lo ganas te dejo conducir de regreso.

- No lo puedo creer. –se cruzó de brazos. -No me vas a convencer con eso. No tengo cinco años.

- ¡Sube ya! –ordenó molesto.

- Bien. –dijo a regañadientes haciendo una mueca de asco hacia el cazador.

~.~

Llevaban apenas unos minutos en la carretera, cuando Daryl notó que Kira sacaba algo de su mochila. No dejaba de ver el camino, pero tampoco podía evitar verla con el rabillo del ojo. El paisaje se veía pacifico, muy pocos caminantes vagando, las hojas naranjas invadían el pavimento y el cielo tenía un color grisáceo.

- ¿Qué haces? –no pudo evitar preguntar.

- Voy a leer. –dijo poniéndose los lentes, mientras un libro descansaba en su regazo. – No hay nada en la radio, y tú no pareces de esos que les guste hablar mucho, así que… -levantó el libro y lo sacudió un poco.

¿Cómo sabía que no quería hablar con ella? No era que fuera un parlanchín pero… ¡demonios! Él sí quería hablar con ella. Tal vez, era ella quien no quería hablar con él. Se veía tan metida en su libro, que decidió ignorar que ella iba a su lado. Ella por su parte, se escondía detrás del libro para poder mirarlo… admirarlo, disimuladamente. Ese hombre, realmente le parecía atractivo, pero seamos realistas… ellos _nunca_ tendían nada. 'Nunca digas nunca'. Pensó Kira esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Estuvieron horas sin hablar, tal vez un par de horas, ya el sol había salido. Debían ser las ocho de la mañana, aproximadamente. Mientras la castaña leía, el cazador la volvía a mirar de reojo.

- ¡Bien! –dijo finalmente rompiendo el hielo, cerrando su libro y poniéndolo nuevamente en su mochila. Captando la atención del cazador. - ¿Hay _algo_ que quieras preguntarme? ¿O decirme? –se apresuró a decir.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas niña? –gruñó malhumorado. Cómo odiaba que le dijeran niña, y él lo sabía.

- Llevas rato mirándome… vamos, di lo que vayas a decir. –dijo acomodándose los lentes mientras se acomodaba en el asiento, dándole la espalda a la puerta. Ahora podía ver perfectamente el perfil de Daryl.

- ¿Dónde escondiste las cosas? –no se le ocurrió nada mejor. La verdad, estuvo pensando hacía rato en cómo empezar una conversación, pero… ella estaba metida en su libro… o eso había creído.

- No te diré aun. –se cruzó de brazos. Sonrió. - ¿Alguna otra cosa?

- ¿Por qué una chica como _tú_, tiene una camioneta como esta?

- ¿Una chica como yo? Ni siquiera me conoce Sr. Dixon. –dijo enmarcando una ceja. – No sabe el tipo de persona que soy…

- No es difícil de imaginar. –dijo dándole una rápida mirada.

- ¿Y qué es lo que imaginas que soy?

- Niña de dinero, mimada y sobreprotegida. Tu padre y tu tío son policías, en la manera en que te tratan tus hermanos…

- Te equivocas. Pero ni creas que voy a discutir mi vida pasada contigo… -rodó los ojos.

Más horas sin hablarse hasta que llegaron a un suburbio. Lleno de caminantes.

- Es aquí…

- ¿Pero estas loca? ¡Esto esta infestado de esos malditos bastardos!

- Exactamente por eso traje todo hasta aquí… -le guiñó un ojo. – Estaciónate en esa casa, en la verde. –Daryl estaciono la camioneta en reversa y bajó.

- ¡Espera! Voy contigo. –dijo tomándola del brazo.

- No, tú te quedas aquí y vigilas que no venga ningún… vivo o muerto. –él asintió.

- No tardes, ni te metas en problemas porque…

- No me ayudarás, ya lo sé. Descuida. Estaré bien. –le dio una palmada en el hombro antes de ir al patio trasero de la casa. – Estas igual que te deje. –exclamo emocionada al ver la casita del árbol. Subió y encontró todo intacto. Tomo unas cuantas mochilas y las tiro al suelo. Llevaban armas, municiones y sobre todo, suministros. Comenzó a cargarlas a la camioneta, Daryl intercambiaba miradas con ella pero ninguno decía absolutamente nada. Ya solo quedaban dos mochilas. Las de enlatados. Se inclinó para recogerlas cuando sintió algo en su nuca. – Daryl, esto no es gracioso… -dijo nerviosa.


	16. Ballesta, Cuchillo Y Revólver

_N/A: Lamento el retraso: La universidad es la causa principal. Para quienes leen mi fic __**Warzone**__ les aviso que estoy trabajando en el capitulo. Espero mañana poder subirlo :) Gracias por sus reviews! en serio, quisiera contestarles ahora pero estoy algo corta de tiempo... ojala les guste este cap :)_

**Capítulo 15 ****_Ballesta, Cuchillo Y Revólver_**

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hay en esas mochilas? –preguntaba con su revólver en la nuca de la muchacha.

- Hey, tranquilo. Ya me iba de todos modos. No quiero problemas. – 'y menos con un tipo armado y loco de remate', Pensó Kira. – Solo venia por mis cosas y ya. –decía calmadamente con las manos en alto.

- Date la vuelta. –ordenó.

- Claro… -lentamente se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Tienes armas?

- No.

- ¿Qué clase de persona sale sin un arma en este mundo? –preguntó, eso le acordaba a Daryl.

- No eres el primero que me lo dice. –rio. - ¿Podrías bajar ese revólver? Me pone nerviosa.

- No, ¿estás sola? –miró a todos lados. - ¿Tienes un grupo? ¿Son los saqueadores?

- ¿De qué demonios hablas? No estoy en ningún grupo de saqueadores… -tal vez, él hablaba del Gobernador… ¡Gracias a Dios ella no estaba con ellos!

- ¿Y esas cosas? –Señalando las mochilas.- ¿De dónde las sacaste?

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no ves que las ardillas recolectan nueces por un tiempo y las van almacenando para el invierno? Pues eso hice… -no termino de hablar, el chico estaba tirado en el suelo. Noqueado.

- Buen argumento chica ardilla… -se burló Daryl.

- Cállate idiota. –se inclinó al lado del chico. - ¿Por qué lo noqueaste?

- ¡Bien! La próxima vez dejo que te maten. –gritó molesto, levantando un brazo, enojado.

- Daryl… no es eso. –negó un poco asustada. – Gracias, pero a lo que me refiero es que… él estaba asustado y…

- Shh –dijo colocándose el dedo sobre los labios. – Escucha. –se comenzaron a escuchar los sonidos desagradables de los caminantes.

- ¿Vienen para acá?

- No me pienso quedar para averiguarlo. –comentó con obviedad. – Vámonos. –la haló de la mano.

- ¿Lo vamos a dejar?

- ¿Te lo quieres llevar después de apuntarte con su arma?

- No podemos dejarlo…

- Es él o nosotros. Decide rápido.

- Ayúdame. –señaló al chico.

- No. Si lo quieres llevar, lo harás tú. Yo no voy a hacer eso… -con eso dicho se fue. Llevándose las dos mochilas que se le habían caído a Kira.

- ¡Maldición! –lo tomó de los brazos y lo haló hasta la camioneta. Los caminantes estaban por todos lados. Necesitaría un milagro para poder subirlo a la parte de atrás. Vio a Daryl bajar y de mala gana la ayudó a subirlo a la camioneta. – Gracias… -sonrió de lado. Lo ató y subió al asiento del copiloto. Se pusieron en marcha.

- ¡Carajo! La carretera está bloqueada. –dijo muy molesto, después de estar unos minutos en la carretera y encontrar la carretera infestada de caminantes. – Estamos atrapados… y casi sin gasolina.

- No, espera. –dijo sacando un mapa. Lo observó unos momentos.

- ¿Alguna idea chica ardilla? –soltó una carcajada.

- De hecho sí. –sonrió. – Y deja de decirme 'chica ardilla', ¿quieres? –él solo sonrió. Estaba segura que él no dejaría de hacerlo.

- ¿A dónde?

- En la próxima salida. Iremos a la granja de la abuela. –sonrió.

- No sabemos si sea seguro. Estamos a ciegas. Y debemos volver. Ardilla, no podemos desperdiciar la gasolina que nos queda por gusto.

- ¡Que no me digas 'ardilla' o 'chica ardilla'! –exclamó molesta. Respiró hondo. – Mira, cuando encontré a Richard, él dijo que la granja estaba fortificada. Es nuestra única opción en estos momentos Daryl. –miró suplicante. – La carretera de regreso está bloqueada… por favor. Y esta por anochecer. –Observó por la ventana las líneas naranjas con las que se teñía el cielo.

- Está bien. –dejó salir con un suspiro. –Lo que daría por un cigarrillo. –dijo después de media hora en silencio.

- Creo que te puedo ayudar con eso… -se quitó los lentes y tomó su mochila para guardarlos.

- ¿Tú? ¿Cómo ardillita? –levantó una ceja, ella resignada solo rodó los ojos y comenzó a buscar en su mochila.

- ¿Te sirve? –le mostró una cajetilla. Con el encendedor en su otra mano.

- Te acabas de convertir en mi mejor amiga, ardilla. –sonrió abriendo la cajetilla. Unos ruidos llamaron su atención. Era el chico que estaba despertando.

- Detente. –él serio asintió. – Voy a hablar con él.

- Ten cuidado. –ella asintió, mientras él la veía bajar.

- Hey, tranquilo. No te haremos daño. –le decía tranquila al chico mientras ella subía a la parte de atrás de la camioneta. – Te voy a soltar, ¿ok?

- Bien. –se dio la vuelta mientras ella sacaba su cuchillo y lo soltaba. - ¿Dónde estamos? ¿A dónde me llevan?

- No te preocupes, vamos a un lugar seguro, ¿bien? –ambos bajaron. Ella se cruzó de brazos por el frio. Mientras él solo estaba agitado. Estaban frente a frente. -¿Cómo te llamas?

- Christian, pero todos me dicen Chris.

- Bien Chris, estás a salvo con nosotros y… -comenzó a decir pero él bufó de una manera que la hizo parar en seco.

- ¿A salvo? ¡Me noquearon! ¡Me traían amarrado! ¡Y me llevan así nada más con ustedes!

- ¡Oh, bueno lo siento! ¡Creo que debí matarte o no, mejor te hubiera dejado atado para que los caminantes se dieran un banquete contigo! ¡Eso hubiera sido mejor! ¡Pero no, decidí traerte con nosotros aun cuando mi amigo el cazador me dijo lo contrario! –le gritó molesta, señalando a donde se encontraba Daryl, que aguantaba la risa. – Si así lo deseas… aquí te quedas. –se cruzó de brazos y se disponía a subir a la camioneta.

- Lo siento… -dijo él bajando el tono de su voz. Ella volteó a verlo. – Gracias por no dejarme allí. Ya no iba a durar un día más. –se cruzó de brazos.

- Bien… buena suerte entonces. –volvió a caminar.

- ¿Buena suerte? ¿Me vas a dejar aquí?

- Sí.

-¡Perra no puedes hacer eso! –le gritó frenético, ya que venía un nuevo grupo de caminantes acercarse.

- Mírame. –cuando se dio la vuelta, cayó al suelo desplomada. Daryl escuchó un estruendo. El hombre le había disparado. Daryl salió disparado a ver lo que pasaba, Chris lo apuntaba con su revólver y Daryl lo apuntaba con la ballesta. Quería ir a verla pero no podía mover sus pies. Quería gritar pero no salía nada de su garganta. Quería matar al tipo pero no debía.

- ¡Maldito hijo de perra, la mataste! –estaba asombrado, incrédulo.

- ¡Y también lo haré contigo! –respondió. Le temblaba la mano. – Pero ustedes se lo buscaron, me secuestraron.

- ¡Imbécil! Ella quería salvarte. Te hubiéramos matado… -dijo eso último más bien para sí mismo.

- Si son buenas personas, ¿Por qué llevan tantas armas? ¿Qué piensan hacer?

- ¡Porque nos atacaron! Estamos en guerra… -negaba, sus pensamientos se desviaban de la situación para pensar en Kira, y sus ojos se posaban a donde sabía que había caído el cuerpo de la chica. – ¡Tratamos de sobrevivir y tú acabas de matar a una de nuestro grupo! ¡Maldición! ¡Idiota! –quería llorar pero no lo haría frente a un extraño.

- Yo… lo… siento. ¿Era tu esposa? ¿Tu novia? –preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

- Era… alguien especial. –solo dijo eso. El hombre comenzó a bajar su arma. Daryl quería brincarle encima y matarlo a golpes pero le daba miedo toparse y ver el cuerpo de la chica, ¿Cómo le diría a Rick? ¿A Carlos? No se lo perdonarían… no se lo perdonaría.

- Yo… no sé… me dio miedo… no quería que me dejaran. –llevándose las manos a la cabeza. – Lo siento tanto, perdón. El pánico me dominó.

- ¡La mataste! –gritó rabioso, parecía acabar de recibir el mensaje. Afirmó la ballesta en sus manos y se acercó al hombre, este por reflejo levantó el revólver.

- ¡Yo también he perdido a muchos!

- ¿Y a ellos les dijiste que los querías? ¿Qué te agradaban? ¿Qué eran especiales? –el hombre asintió. – Pues yo no, por tu maldita culpa. ¡Bastardo! -Se acercó furioso.

- No te sigas acercando, dispararé. -su revólver temblaba más y más.

- ¡Baja el revólver! -dijo forzando cada palabra una voz femenina.

- Kira… ¿estas…? –Daryl no podía articular. La muchacha estaba llena de sangre en uno de sus costados, en el izquierdo, sujetándoselo con una mueca de dolor y con la otra mano levantaba firmemente el cuchillo...

- Baja el maldito revolver si no quieres que te clave el cuchillo. Somos dos contra un idiota.

- Yo… de verdad lo siento… -dejo caer el arma. – Estaba nervioso. Lo lamento tanto.

- Gracias a dios eres un torpe que no sabe manejar un arma, sino me hubieras matado. Y ahora estuviera arrancándote el cuello. –estaba furiosa.

- Kira, ven. –Daryl le hizo señas para que se acercara, aun si bajar la ballesta. Ella obedeció. –Déjame ver que te hizo. –ella asintió mientras él le quitaba la sudadera y le levantaba la camiseta del lado izquierdo, donde Chris había dado. Su sostén blanco estaba rojo de ese lado, al igual que su ropa. Estaba sangrando mucho. – Debemos marcharnos ahora. –le terminó de levantar la camiseta. – Sostenla así, Carol debió poner vendas o algo que nos sea útil. –a paso rápido camino hasta donde estaba la mochila que Carol les había dejado, la abrió y comenzó a rebuscar, al encontrar lo que buscaba regreso con la chica. – Tengo que vendarte eso, estás sangrando mucho. –su voz era de preocupación. Cuando terminó ella se volvió a acomodar la ropa, se desbalanceó un poco y se agarró de la camioneta. – Estas muy pálida. –susurró poniéndole una mano sobre la mejilla derecha.

- Daryl, los caminantes. –le acordó débilmente.

- Claro, vamos. –la llevaba cargada mientras pasaba por el lado de Chris, para subirla al lado del copiloto.

- No, no me dejen por favor…

- ¡Oh, claro que no! Eres el responsable de esto, si ella muere… te torturaré hasta que desees estar muerto. Sube. –ladeó la cabeza para señalar el lado de Kira. – ¡Sube! –el muchacho tembloroso subió. Daryl tomó algunas cosas de la mochila y entró a la camioneta.

- Daryl… -murmuraba Kira.

- Hey ardilla, tranquila. Vamos de camino a esa granja… ojalá tengas razón. –le susurró, ella se recostó un poco sobre su hombro. Una sensación de cosquilleo invadió a Daryl. – Hazme un favor, dale esto. Y no dejes que se duerma. –le pasó al chico una botella de agua y galletas. Él asintió y obedeció.

Se habían alejado de aquel grupo de caminantes que los seguía. Chris había estado muy callado y a excepciones hablaba para disculparse con Kira y Daryl. Una hora después, estaban frente una gran reja. Detrás de la reja había una casa parecida a la de Hershel, solo que más grande. No tenían yanto terreno como la de Hershel, pero ciertamente estaba fortificada. Daryl se fijó que unos focos se encendieron e iluminaron la camioneta. Uno de los guardias bajó. Un hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos años se acercó a la ventana de Daryl.

- ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren? –preguntó amenazante con su escopeta.

- Ella está herida. De bala, en un costado. –dijo con urgencia en la voz. – Y esta es la granja de su abuela. –esperaba no haberse equivocado de granja.

- Yo conozco a la gente de esta granja y nadie ha salido. Los nietos de la dueña están aquí. –dijo el hombre incrédulo.

- Véala usted mismo. Y sino, les agradecería mucho si la ayudan. Está muy mal.

- Bien, bien… veamos. –sacó su linterna e ilumino el pálido rostro de la muchacha. –Por Dios… ¡Abran! ¡Avisen a Milena que Kira está aquí, herida! –gritó el viejo, otro de los guardias entró corriendo a la casa, mientras los demás abrían para que la camioneta entrara.


	17. Lugar Especial

_Lo sientoooo mucho, es que he estado ocupada con la universidad. aquí les dejo capitulo... no es tan emocionante pero creo que es importante ;) recuerden dejar reviews! y sugerencias, opiniones son bienvenidas, estoy pasando por un bloqueo así que su ayuda sera muy valiosa :) ojala les guste!_

**Capítulo 16 ****_Lugar especial_**

**Daryl POV**

Después de estacionar la camioneta, agarré a Kira en mis brazos. Mientras caminaba al porche de la casa, una señora abría la puerta, casi pega un grito cuando vio a Kira. Supuse que esa era su abuela. Los que hacían guardia estaban en el porche junto a unas cuantas personas más, Chris estaba al lado mío. Yo esperaba que me dijeran donde ponerla, que la atendieran rápido pero la mujer seguía en shock.

- ¡Haga algo! ¡Se muere! –grité, estaba muy enfadado. Había perdido a mi hermano y mucha gente del grupo. No la iba a perder a ella también. Y menos ahora que ya teníamos algo en común.

- Tráela aquí. Jonathan, trae el equipo de sutura y las cosas… -la mujer se oía muy trabada al hablar. –Ponla ahí. –señaló un cuarto, entramos y la puse sobre la cama.

- ¿Esta segura que puede hacer esto? –pregunté, la había traído viva y no quería que esta mujer por su torpeza, la matara.

- Sí. Es mi nieta tengo que hacerlo. –acarició la cara de Kira. Esa mujer perdía el tiempo y yo me desesperaba. -¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

- ¡¿Por qué mejor no la salva primero y luego pregunta lo que quiera?!

La mujer asintió, nos echaron de la habitación. Yo espere desesperado en el porche, caminando de lado a lado. La verdad no sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero pasó muy lento y la mujer no salía a decirnos nada. Ya cuando estaba por entrar el tal Jonathan, salió.

- La abuela quiere hablar con ustedes. –yo asentí y lo seguí. Pude sentir los pasos de Chris detrás de mí. Nos guió a la sala donde estaban todos reunidos.

- ¿Cómo esta ella? –pregunté. Era la única del grupo que andaba ahí conmigo y ellos eran un montón de extraños. Necesitaba verla. Viva.

- Primero lo que te pregunté. –me dijo la vieja.

- ¡A la mierda con eso! ¡Dime como esta Kira! –me exalté. ¿Por qué hablar de quienes somos o que pasó, cuando lo que quiero saber es como esta ella?

- Está bien. Y esa no es la manera de hablarles a los demás. –Bufé, mucho que me importaba, nótese el sarcasmo.

- Entiéndalo, está desesperado. –Chris se había metido en la conversación, para hablar cosas sin sentido. Lo ignoré. –Fue un accidente, yo le disparé. - ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir eso? Pero bueno… era la verdad. –Yo no la conozco, ni a él. –me señaló. –Ellos venían juntos de algún grupo. –seguí ignorando cada palabra que salía de su boca y lo que decía la vieja o su gente. Me di la media vuelta y fui hasta dónde sabía que estaba Kira.

- ¡Hey! ¿Adónde vas? –me gritaba el flacucho al que habían llamado Jonathan, yo solo seguí caminando hasta que entré en la habitación. Cerrando la puerta tras de mi con seguro. -¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? –daba golpes en la puerta. La habitación estaba a oscuras, excepto por una pequeña lámpara de gas que estaba en una mesita de noche.

- ¡Cállate! La vas a despertar… -dije en la puerta para que el chico me oyera. Se quedó callado, había murmullos al otro lado. Los ignoré al ver como el cuerpo de Kira se movía en la cama. –Kira…

- ¡Hey, cazador! –me saludó con una sonrisa débil. – No me llamaste 'ardilla'. Eso es bueno.

- Ni lo sueñes. –sonreí como un idiota, ¿pero que me pasa? Me puse serio de inmediato.

- ¿Dónde estamos? Esto no parece el motel… y ¿Dónde está el idiota de Chris? ¿Lo mataste?

- No, no lo maté. Estamos en… -la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Ahí estaba la vieja y el flacucho junto a Chris.

- Mi niña, ¿Cómo estás? –la mujer pasó a mi lado empujándome. Me enojé, pero no le iba a reclamar ahí enfrente de su nieta. Me acomodé la ballesta.

- ¿Abuela? –su cara estaba iluminada y a la vez sorprendida.

- ¿Pero cómo es que…? –esto iba para largo, así que me di la vuelta y me dispuse a salir.

- Daryl, ¿A dónde vas? –su voz me llamaba con urgencia. – Quédate. –me di la vuelta y la vi como intentaba salir de la cama y su abuela la sostenía para que no se moviera.

- Voy afuera, para que hablen. –ella asintió más tranquila y me fui.

**Fin Daryl POV**

Estuvieron hablando aproximadamente una hora, Milena sabía lo que debía saber. Aun no estaba convencida de dejar gente nueva unirse a su grupo.

- Abuela, por dios. Es mi tío. Rick, el policía. –llevándose las manos a la cabeza. – Su gente es buena. Solo… déjanos quedarnos hasta que el invierno pase.

- Mi niña, a ti, Richard y Layla no los tengo que dejar quedarse hasta que pase el invierno. Ustedes son de aquí… pero esa gente…

- Abuela, confía en mí. Sé lo que te digo.

- Los pondré aprueba. –la señaló con el dedo índice.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias… -se abalanzó sobre la anciana abrazándola.

- Ahora, -dijo separándose de ella con una sonrisa. – Ese hombre que vino contigo… ¿es tu…?

- No, abuela. Él no es nada mío. Solo, miembro del grupo y como ya te dije… él me salvó junto con Richard. Solo eso, nada más.

- Pero te gusta…

- Me agrada. Sí. –dijo desviando la mirada.

- Hola, ¿cómo te sientes? –dijo una mujer mayor, entrando a la habitación.

- Mejor. –sonrió.

- Les preparé algo de comer, Chris ya está comiendo pero a tu amigo no lo encuentro por ningún lado. –sonaba preocupada.

- ¿Qué? –se levantó ignorando a su abuela. Salió de la habitación, algo mareada. Salió al porche y ahí estaba Jonathan y George, el hombre que los había dejado pasar. - ¿Han visto a Daryl? –preguntó agitada.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el hombre.

- ¿Daryl, lo han visto? –volvió a preguntar. Su camioneta seguía estacionada en el camino de tierra que había hacia la casa, así que no se había ido.

- Estaba caminando cerca del establo. –dijo Jonathan.

- Gracias. –sonrió y entró corriendo a la casa. – Lucy, ya vuelvo. Voy a traerlo. –sonrió, salió derecho a su camioneta, sacó una linterna de su mochila y buscó algo hasta que lo encontró. Metió todo en los bolsillos de su sudadera. Miró al establo y vio la silueta de Daryl con la ballesta, inspeccionaba el lugar.

- Ardilla, ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó serio bajando la ballesta.

- Te buscaba. –se balanceó sobre sus pies.

- Ve a descansar. –se dio la vuelta.

- ¿No vas a preguntar para que te buscaba o si estoy bien? –con ambas manos lo tomó el brazo derecho de Daryl, haciéndolo detenerse.

- ¿Estas de pie, no?

- No seas idiota. –frunció el ceño. – Oye, te debo algo… acompáñame. –caminaron alejados de la casa y el establo, pasaron las otras casa que estaban detrás de la casa principal, detrás del granero… había un estanque. – No es mucho, pero es un lugar especial. –dijo iluminándole la cara con la luz de la linterna.

- ¡Hey! –exclamó cubriéndose los ojos. – ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? –ella simplemente se sentó en el húmedo pasto, él suspiró y la imitó.

- ¿Fumaste? –le mostró la cajetilla. Él negó.

- Gracias. –tomó uno y lo encendió. Al voltear a verla, ella hacia lo mismo que él.

- No le digas a nadie, lo que acabas de ver. No es una adicción, es más como… un hobby o algo. –le sonrió. Él asintió. Estuvieron en silencio por un rato. – Es relajante…

- Lo es. –la volteó a ver, estaba inclinada hacia atrás con las manos apoyadas en el suelo, tenía los ojos cerrados. Se veía pacifica, tranquila, angelical. - ¿Les dijiste del grupo? –asintió lentamente, aun con los ojos cerrados.

- Sí. Dijo que yo, Layla y Richard podíamos venir y quedarnos… pero la convencí de que los dejara quedarse. Ni siquiera quería que mi padre viniera. –dijo notoriamente molesta.

- Tenías un lugar seguro para ti y la convences para que todos vengamos… ¿por qué? –ella abrió los ojos y lo miró seria.

- Daryl, aunque esta gente… lleve mi sangre, el grupo de Rick, nuestro grupo, es mi familia. Aunque solo lleve unos días con ustedes. –pausó. -Todos esos desconocidos que me brindaron su ayuda, valen más que cualquiera de mi familia. –señaló a sus espaldas. Se dejó caer sobre el pasto. Haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras se agarraba el costado.

- ¿Estas bien? –se inclinó sobre ella para verla mejor. Aunque la luna iluminaba un poco. Daba pequeñas palmadas en su mejilla derecha. Ella asintió.

- Sí, pensaba en que… no los podría dejar a su suerte. Y menos a ti. –él se tensó un poco, era muy directa. La tenía tan cerca, ¡demonios! Era hermosa y más bajo la luz de la luna. Los nervios de ambos comenzaron a florecer, se separó incómodo. –Me refiero… a que después de todo, tú me salvaste. Tú me buscaste, aun cuando los demás dejaron de hacerlo. –se sentó recta, igual que él. -¿Otro? –le ofreció otro cigarrillo, él asintió y ella volvió a imitarlo. Estuvieron un rato así hasta que escucharon alguien llamarlos. - ¡Ya vamos! –gritó con una sonrisa en los labios. Mientras ambos se ponían de pie.

- ¡Kira! La abuela y Lucy, están preocupadas… la comida se enfrió.

- ¡Lo siento, lo olvidé! –volvió a gritar al chico que aún estaba lejos.

- ¿Lo olvidaste? –le susurró Daryl, mientras se acercaba acomodándose la ballesta. Sabía que mentía.

- Creo que sí… -se encogió de hombros, tratando de parecer inocente.

- Vamos, tengo hambre. –le dio un leve empujón para que caminara. –Mañana tenemos que partir temprano. Necesitas energías. –ella asintió.


	18. Delincuente Pueblerino

**Capítulo 17 ****_Delincuente Pueblerino_**

Comenzaron a caminar, Kira estaba muy sonriente al lado de Daryl. Él ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que había pasado. Continuó caminando cuando notó que ella no le seguía el paso. Se dio vuelta y la vio agarrarse el costado, mirando al suelo mientras respiraba hondo.

- ¿Qué pasa? –ella no contestaba. - ¡Maldición! Si sabes que estas mal para que te levantaste de la cama. –la regañó. La tomó en sus brazos delicadamente y la cargó hasta el porche de la casa. - ¡Abran la maldita puerta! –Chris, que hablaba con Jonathan en el porche, salió disparado a abrir la puerta metálica.

- ¿Qué le pasó? –preguntó el rubio, nervioso.

- No lo sé, veníamos caminando de regreso y cuando me di cuanta estaba agachada, sosteniéndose el costado.

- Vamos, ponla en la cama. –el hombre obedeció. –Salgan por favor. –ordenó Milena.

- No. –dijo sin moverse. – No me voy a mover hasta saber que está bien.

- Sal, debo desnudarla. No sé qué es lo que está mal así que te pido de favor que te vayas…

- Vamos hermano… -dijo Chris señalando la puerta para que lo siguiera fuera del cuarto.

- No me llames 'hermano'. –lo siguió y vio como otras dos mujeres, que no había visto antes, entraban a la habitación y cerraban la puerta.

- Ven hijo… -dijo Lucy, tomándolo del brazo. – Ella te fue a buscar para que comieras algo. No sé en qué se habrán entretenido. –comentó… con alguna intención. –Sígueme. –lo guió hasta el comedor, allí habían dos lugares. – Uno era para ti y el otro para Kira, Chris ya comió. –él solo asintió. – Y… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo? –lo miró de reojo. – Digo… para que te preocupes tanto por ella y ella por ti… ustedes deben ser…

- Nuestro grupo es muy unido. Nada más. –se limitó a decir.

- Unidos. –ella asintió varias veces. Sentándose frente a él.

- Como una familia.

- ¿Cómo es su grupo? Milena, no está muy convencida de dejarlos quedarse…

- Bueno, está lleno de gente buena. –se limitó a contestar nuevamente, esta vez bebió de su jugo. Para luego volver a poner su atención en el plato de comida.

- ¿Podrías describírmelos? Tal vez, pueda convencer a Milena para que se queden… -Daryl levantó la vista de su plato sin mover su cabeza.

- Bien. -Pausó y soltó la cuchara que tenía en la mano y se sentó recto.- Empecemos por el líder, se llama Rick Grimes, tiene dos hijos, Carl de unos doce años y una bebé, Judith. –la mujer se cubrió la boca con una mano al escuchar que había un bebé. – Su esposa murió en el parto. –le informó. – Le sigo yo, su mano derecha. Daryl Dixon. No me queda nadie de mi familia. Mi hermano murió hace unos meses. –dijo serio. La mujer musitó un 'lo siento' – Luego esta Hershel Greene, nos dio refugio en su granja un tiempo después que empezara esta mierda del fin del mundo. –la mujer lo miró con desapruebo ante tal expresión. – Él es veterinario, el doctor del grupo. Está con sus hijas Beth, de diecisiete y Maggie de veintidós. Perdió a su mujer y su hijastro, antes que llegáramos a su granja. Luego está, Glenn Rhee. Es el prometido de Maggie. Él no tiene a nadie, desde el principio. Esta Carol Peletier, perdió a su esposo y luego a su hija. También está sola. Michonne, también está sola. Tyreese y Sasha, que son hermanos. Karen, perdió a su hijo hace poco. Está Carlos, el padre de Kira. Layla y Richard. Un chico que Kira salvó, Drew, la quiere como si fuera su madre. Y Serena, una amiga de Kira, que perdió a su hermanita hace un mes. –pausó, había olvidado a alguien. – Oh y Bruno, el perro de Kira.

- Han… han sufrido mucho. Supongo que por eso son tan unidos.

- Hemos perdido a muchos… muchos más. A muchos que estuvieron desde el comienzo de todo. –se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Los interrumpo? –preguntó Milena, una mujer de unos cincuenta y tantos, tenía cabello castaño con algunas canas muy notorias. Tenía un semblante serio.

- No, para nada. –se apresuró a decir Lucy, recogiendo algunas cosas que habían en la mesa.

- Bien… Daryl, ¿cierto? –el hombre asintió. – Mi nieta no está como para viajar, será mejor que ella se quede aquí. Te daremos lo necesario para el viaje y algo de gasolina extra para que tus compañeros puedan venir. –él asintió. – Este año el invierno será más frio… la casa es grande pero todos no cabremos aquí… así que mientras vas por tu grupo, nosotros acondicionaremos las casas que están en la parte de atrás. Ahí estarán cómodos. Por la comida y el agua caliente no se preocupen. Ni por las hordas. Ya han pasado bastantes y nuestros alrededores están bien alambrados.

- Bien. Pero no es conmigo con quien debe discutir esas cosas. Rick es el líder. Y en cuanto los caminantes… no se preocupen mucho por ellos, preocúpense más por los que andan por ahí matando gente para saquearlos.

- Espero que no sean de esos…

- No, no lo somos. Pero conocemos a uno muy peligroso. Que no desperdiciaría ni la más mínima oportunidad de atacar para quedarse con este lugar. –pausó. - ¿Su nieta le contó lo que le paso a Richard? ¿A su gente?

- Sí, sí me lo contó. Todo. Y ya que hablamos de eso… -se cruzó de brazos. – Ella solo siente gratitud hacia ti. No te aproveches de eso. –dijo seria.

- Nunca me aprovecharía de ella. –dijo controlando su enojo. ¿Qué clase de hombre creía que era? ¿Un desarmado? ¿Un hombre como…Merle? O peor aún… ¿Cómo el Gobernador?

- Además, es la sobrina de tu líder, y tú eres su mano derecha… no creo que eso le guste mucho a Rick, ¿cierto? ¡Oh y su padre…Carlos! Él definitivamente estaría en contra. De lejos se nota que eres un delincuente pueblerino. –mirándolo de arriba abajo.

- Mire señora… -la amenazaba con el dedo, definitivamente hacia lo posible para controlarse.

- ¡Mordedores! –escucharon la voz de Jonathan.

- Lucy, vigílalo. Que cuando termine de comer, se vaya a dormir. –la mujer, que se había mantenido callada, asintió. Milena se fue.

- ¿Pero qué demonios le pasa a esa vieja?

- Por eso su hija Mariana se divorció de Carlos… -musitó dándose la vuelta. – Termina de comer para llevarte a la habitación donde dormirás. –él asintió y continuo.

- ¿Esa vieja siempre es así de insoportable?

- Cuida tu lenguaje muchacho. –dijo soltando unas risitas. – Y contestando tu pregunta… sí. A veces es peor. Pero no le hagas caso, con eso que te dijo… ella solo busca alejarte de Kira. –le dijo en voz baja para que solo él lo escuchara.

- De todos modos… ella no me interesa. –se encogió de hombros. – Y si fuera así como dijo la vi… la señora esa, no tendría por qué afectarme. Ella no me conoce. No sabe quién soy ni las cosas que he pasado. –levantó el plato ya vacío. Pasándoselo a Lucy.

- Tienes razón… -dijo aceptando el plato, se dio la vuelta y desapareció un momento en la cocina, segundos después, volvió. – Ahora ven, te llevaré a una habitación para que descanses.

Subieron las escaleras y en la última habitación del pasillo se detuvo Lucy, al abrir la puerta había dos camas, una a cada lado de la habitación. Una de las camas tenía sabanas verdes. Notoriamente de un chico. Y la otra, rosas.

- Tú y Chris dormirán aquí. –dejó espacio para que él entrara. Él con la mirada revisó la habitación. – Creo que Chris ya se instaló. –dijo señalando al chico envuelto en las sabanas. Dormido. – Esa era la cama de Harry. El hermano mayor de Kira, ¿lo conociste? –el hombre negó. – Era buen muchacho. Y bueno, esa es la cama de Kira. –señaló la cama con sabanas rosadas. Úsala esta noche. –él asintió y se acercó a la cama. – Que descanses.


	19. Granizos

**Capítulo 18 **_**Granizos**_

Había pasado un día entero y no había señales de Kira y Daryl. Richard estaba muy preocupado. Incluso había propuesto ir a buscarlos, pero Rick se opuso rotundamente. Ya la noche había caído. Richard estaba muy inquieto mientras estuvo de guardia. Casi rechaza la propuesta de Carol.

- ¡Hey, Richard! –llamó Carol.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el muchacho asomándose por un costado de la torre.

- Michonne ya está de guardia, ¿Por qué no bajas y comes algo? –propuso la mujer amablemente. Con su usual tono maternal.

- No, no. Estoy bien.

- No has comido en todo el día, ella estará bien. Esta con Daryl, él la cuidará. –se sentía algo rara al decirlo pero era cierto.

- Lo sé… es solo que… -apretó los labios. Tenía un fuerte presentimiento. Estaba preocupado. Pero no podía hacer nada, solo esperar.

- Richard, vamos baja. –le hizo una seña con la mano, como invitándolo a bajar, de manera graciosa. – Después puedes volver a subir.

El muchacho escuchó su estómago rugir, hacía rato lo ignoraba. – Bien, tú ganas. –sonrió.

Después de bajar y avisarle a Michonne, caminó junto a Carol, en silencio. Hasta que ella decidió romper el silencio.

- ¿Por qué no estabas con tu hermana cuando todo pasó? –la verdad, ella no entendía como si Richard y Kira eran hermanos… no habían estado juntos como Layla. – Cuando el fin del mundo comenzó.

- Bueno… -se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su sudadera gris. – Mi mamá después de divorciarse de Carlos, se casó con mi padre y se fue a la granja de la abuela. Cuando Kira tuvo doce años se fue a vivir con su papá. A los quince se fue a Nueva Jersey. Harry, mi hermano mayor, también se fue. La comunicación se fue perdiendo. Un tiempo después, solo éramos mi mamá, mi papá, yo, los gemelos, Zack y Seth y Layla, la más pequeña. –pausó. – Yo estaba pasando unos días con los abuelos cuando toda la mierda esta pasó. –dijo las últimas palabras con tono molesto. – No pude estar ahí para cuidarlos, protegerlos. –agregó.

- Hey, tranquilo. –le dijo mientras sobaba su espalda, de forma cariñosa. Maternal. – Nada de esto fue tu culpa. –pausó unos segundos, se debatía internamente si preguntarle por sus otros hermanos o no. – Richard, y… ¿tus otros hermanos, tus padres?

- Ellos… están… Harry, murió hace poco y los demás, no sé. Kira y yo no hemos hablado de eso… -frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué no lo habían hablado? – Cuando vuelva… le preguntaré.

Caminaron un poco más, entraron a la habitación donde se encontraban Hershel, Beth cargando a Judith, Tyreese, Sasha, Karen, Carl y Rick. Todos lucían muy abrigados, Beth, Sasha y Hershel, estaban sentados en una mesa al fondo de la habitación. Karen y Tyreese, conversaban cerca de donde estaba la improvisada cocina. Rick y Carl, estaban sentados en un viejo sofá, en silencio. Sin mirarse. Al escuchar la puerta abrirse, todos voltearon a ver. Todos sonrieron al verlos, a excepción de Rick y Carl, unos segundos después todos volvieron a seguir con lo que hacían.

- ¿Café? –preguntó Carol en voz alta, mientras entraba a la cocina.

- Por favor. –escuchó decir a Hershel. Ella le sonrió asintiendo. Le puso el plato de comida a Richard y este se acercó a la mesa, sentándose al lado de Beth, quien le sonrió dulcemente, como solo ella sabe hacerlo. Él le devolvió el gesto, cosa que fue claramente notada por Hershel.

- Aquí tienes, Hershel.

- Gracias, hace demasiado frio. Aun cuando estamos aquí adentro.

- Lo sé. Dímelo a mí, cuando salí casi me convierto en un cubo de hielo. –rieron.

Después de un rato y unos cuantos chistes y comentarios graciosos, Layla y Drew llegaron. Uniéndoseles. Las horas pasaron volando, no sabían cuántas exactamente, pero habían sido varias. Rick, le dijo a Carol que acostara a los niños, Beth se fue con Hershel, mientras Carol se hacía cargo de Judith. Maggie, Glenn, Michonne y Serena, dejaron sus puestos de guardia para ser relevados por Tyreese, Carlos, Sasha y Karen. Rick esperó a que todos se fueran y llamó a Richard.

- ¿Te sientes bien? –el chico asintió extrañado. – Sé que no has descansado y no querías comer. Ya hablé con Carol, sé que estas preocupado y eso. Carlos también lo está. Yo lo estoy. Pero por ahora, ellos aún tienen tiempo. Mañana, al amanecer quiero que vengas conmigo. Carl, yo, Glenn y Serena iremos por provisiones. Quiero que vengas conmigo. ¿Estás de acuerdo? –dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho.

- Sí… pero…

- Carol cuidará de Layla. –asintió. – Estará protegida, y para cuando regresemos, Kira y Daryl estarán de vuelta.

- Eso espero.

~.~

La mañana llegó. Carol y Hershel, prepararon algunas mochilas con cosas que podrían serles útiles. Subieron al Hyundai, y se pusieron en marcha. Una hora y media de camino y vieron que estaban de camino a un pueblo. No muy grande pero sí boscoso. Al llegar al pueblo, rogaban por que no estuviese saqueado.

- Carl y yo iremos por el lado derecho, Serena y Richard, vayan por el lado izquierdo de la calle, Glenn, tú encárgate de ver si hay combustible en los carros del área. –todos escucharon a Rick y obedecieron.

~.~

- ¿Pudiste descansar anoche? –le preguntó Serena a Richard.

Él dejó salir un pesado suspiro. – Sí, aunque no me di cuenta cuando me dormí. Carol tenía razón.

- Ella siempre tiene razón. Es como la madre de todos ahí en el grupo. –sonrió. - ¿Crees que le guste a Kira? –dijo levantando una blusa que había encontrado.

- Sí, probablemente. Esto… quizás te sirva a ti. –comentó pasándole unos vaqueros, unas botas y un abrigo.

- Déjame ver… -cogió la ropa y empezó a revisarla.

- Voy a revisar los otros cuartos. –la muchacha asintió. – Mira eso… -algo llamó su atención a través de la ventana. – Están cayendo granizos.

- Creo que nos quedaremos aquí un rato… -comentó encogiendo los hombros.

~.~

- ¿Ya se van? –preguntó en tono amargo la mujer.

- Sí. –dijo asintiendo mientras acomodaba algunas cosas en la caja de la camioneta.

- Bien… -dejó salir, satisfecha.

- Voy a avisarle a Kira que… -comenzó a decir Daryl.

- No, nada de eso. Déjala descansar. –interrumpió Milena.

- Bebe despedirse de ella… -comentó Chris. – Están en el mismo grupo.

- Dije que no. Además, no le veo por qué sea necesario, si van a volver ¿no?

- Yo creo que debo ir con ellos. –dijo la chica apareciendo detrás de su abuela.

- ¡¿Qué?! –la mujer se llevó las manos al pecho. – Pero ¿sabes lo que estás diciendo?

- Sí abuela, tengo que decírselo yo misma a mi papá y al tío Rick. Y si lo que te preocupan son ellos… no lo hagas. Confía en mí.

- Bien. Pero no quiero ver esto. –dijo dándose la vuelta, sujetó a Kira del brazo para susurrarle. – No cometas el mismo error de tu madre. Ese tipo es peor que tu padre. No me decepciones. –sentencio.

- No lo hago por él, lo hago por todos. –zafándose del agarre de su abuela, Kira comenzó a bajar los escalones del porche.

- Hey, um solo quería… disculparme. Tenía miedo. –le dijo Chris alcanzándola, Kira levantó la vista, el muchacho parecía sincero. Volteó a ver a Daryl y este está rodando los ojos al ver a Chris suplicar por perdón una vez más. A Kira le pareció divertido ver como el cazador se veía tan irritado ante la presencia del nuevo.

- Esta bien Chris, estas perdonado. Pero te juro que si vuelves a sacar el tema… te saco la lengua. ¿Entendido? –sonrió y palmeó al chico al pasar a su lado. Este solo asintió.

- ¡Kira! –llamó George a la muchacha. – Trae a tu amigo aquí un momento. –le dijo desde el granero.

- ¿Qué querrán ahora? –dijo por lo bajo Daryl sujetando la correa de la ballesta.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó ella caminando a su lado.

- Nos dieron comida, munición y armas. Al parecer tu abuela no está al tanto. Creo que actúan a espaldas de la vi… de tu abuela. –se corrigió rápidamente.

- Dile como quieras, se lo ganó. –rio. - ¿Qué pasa George? –se quedó con la boca abierta al ver el granero, parecía base militar.

- Desde que todo empezó hemos estado guardando cosas. –comentó al ver la expresión de Kira. - Pudimos rescatar algunas cosas de un cordón militar, pero los llamé para que se lleven un par de estos. –señalándoles unos bidones de gasolina. – No es mucho pero les puede servir para los otros carros que vengan en el viaje. –sonrió.

- Gracias, te lo agradezco en verdad.

Una vez pusieron los seis bidones en la parte trasera de la camioneta, Daryl subió y esperó a que Kira se despidiera de algunos. Su abuela ni siquiera apareció para despedirse. Chis esperaba cruzado de brazos junto a la puerta del pasajero.

- Parece que va a llover. –le comentó casual a Daryl.

- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó de mala gana sin mirarlo.

- Eh, ¿crees que los de tu grupo me dejen quedarme?

- No lo sé, Rick decidirá.

Una vez en el camino, todo fue silencio. Comenzó a llover muy fuerte, con granizos apenas se veía la carretera y para colmo estaba anocheciendo.

- El día se fue muy rápido. –comentó Kira. - ¿Crees que lleguemos antes de que llegue la noche? –le preguntó a Daryl.

- No, tal vez tengamos que quedarnos en algún lugar. Con esta lluvia dudo que podamos avanzar más sin chocar con algo.

- ¿Entraremos a alguna casa? ¿Qué tal si tiene muertos vivientes adentro? –preguntó nervioso Chris.

- Novato. –murmuró Daryl.

Minutos después, se detuvieron bajo la lluvia de granizos, tendrían que revisar una de las casas del camino para pasar la noche.


End file.
